Le choix d'une vie
by Lysanea
Summary: Après The Gravity Tour et La Menace du Rival. Yuki et Shuichi sont ensemble depuis 4 ans et bientot, Shuichi, Hiroshi et Fujisaki vont arrêter leur carrière de chanteur pour se consacrer à leur vie perso. comment notre couple voit il leur avenir ensemble?
1. Chapitre un : la décision

Titre : Le choix d'une vie. 

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION****

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.

**_Personnages_** :

Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck), Yuki Eiri

**_Résumé_** : petite fic qui fait suite à ma précédente fic, The Gravity Tour. L'histoire se passe presque un an après l'épilogue, donc en fait Yuki et Shuichi sont ensemble depuis 4 ans et dans un an, Shuichi, Hiroshi et Fujisaki arrêtent leur carrière de chanteur pour se consacrer à leurs vies. Yuki a déjà une idée de son avenir avec Shuichi, et ma fic raconte donc la manière dont il va lui présenter les choses…

Chapitre un : la décision. 

Shuichi termina de lacer ses chaussures et se redressa. Il n'entendait plus le bruit de la douche, mais Yuki ne devait pas avoir fini encore. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas l'attendre : comme chaque lundi, il n'était pas en avance…

- J'y vais, Eiri ! Bonne journée, à ce soir !

- Matte ! cria Yuki depuis la salle de bain.

Shuichi suspendit son geste pour ouvrir la porte et se retourna. Yuki le rejoignit, une serviette nouée autour des hanches, une autre négligemment jetée autour du cou.

Shuichi déglutit et se força à regarder son amant dans les yeux. Les années passaient, la passion, l'amour, le désir, rien ne diminuait d'intensité entre eux, au contraire…

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, ou j'ai oublié quelque chose ?

- Je voulais m'assurer d'une chose, j'ai bien fait, expliqua-t-il en boutonnant son manteau jusqu'en haut. A chaque fois, c'est pareil, au moindre rayon de soleil, tu te découvres…

- Demo… c'est presque le printemps !

- Presque, reprit-il en lui nouant encore son écharpe. Il fait encore froid dehors, le soleil et la chaleur de l'appartement sont trompeurs. Tu risques de t'enrhumer en ne te couvrant pas correctement. Maintenant, tu peux y aller.

Shuichi, le cou protégé par le col à présent fermé de son manteau et son écharpe, lui sourit et l'embrassa.

- Arigato, Eiri-chan.

Yuki haussa les épaules et fit mine de regagner la salle de bain.

- C'est aussi pour moi que je le fais, dit-il, j'ai pas envie de jouer les garde-malade…

- Tu oses me dire ça, après toutes les longues nuits que j'ai passé à te veiller, il n'y a pas si longtemps, quand tu avais ton espèce de pneumonie ! protesta le chanteur en lui balançant un coussin. Tu as la mémoire bien courte !

Yuki, qui se s'y attendait pas, le reçut sur l'arrière du crâne.

- Itaï ! Teme ! cria-t-il en se retournant pour le lui renvoyer.

- A ce soir, _chéri_ !

Le coussin s'écrasa sur la porte refermée juste à temps. Yuki se gratta l'arrière de la tête et se baissa pour ramasser le coussin en souriant. Puis, il alla troquer sa serviette contre son peignoir et gagna le balcon. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir un sommet de crâne rose foncé sortir de la résidence. Shuichi leva la tête par réflexe, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à le voir, l'aperçut cependant et lui fit donc un signe avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture. Yuki ne s'attarda pas plus sur le balcon glacé et regagna la chaleur du salon où le téléphone sonnait.

- Moshi moshi…

- Mais t'es pas bien de te mettre sur le balcon habillé d'un simple peignoir avec un froid pareil alors que tu sors de la douche et que t'as les cheveux mouillés, et que tu te remets à peine d'une pneumonie ? hurla la voix angoissée de son amant dans son oreille.

- Crois-tu qu'il soit prudent d'utiliser ton téléphone alors que tu conduis ?

- C'est de ta faute ! Tu sais que j'ai eu très peur quand tu étais malade. Ne fais plus de choses aussi insensée que de te mettre sur le balcon, mouillé et à moitié nu par ce froid.

- Gomen nasaï, je le referai plus. Raccroche maintenant, tu m'engueuleras ce soir.

- Je t'aime, Eiri-chan. S'il te plaît, fais attention à toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Bonne journée et à ce soir.

Yuki raccrocha et frissonna. C'est vrai qu'il avait été imprudent. Mais il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de voir sa tignasse rose préférée se détacher sur les ternes couleurs de la rue et de la foule.

D'un pas traînant, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Il sourit : Shuichi lui avait préparé son petit-déjeuner. C'était lui qui le faisait d'habitude : il s'activait à la cuisine pendant que Shuichi se préparait à la salle de bain. Ils petit-déjeunaient ensemble, puis Shuichi allait travailler et lui retournait se coucher le plus souvent. Mais ce matin, il s'était réveillé trop tard, Shuichi était quasiment prêt à partir lorsqu'il avait émergé. Lui aussi s'était levé un peu tard, mais il avait pris le temps de lui faire des gâteaux...

Yuki avait beaucoup de chance, Shuichi cuisinait aussi bien les plats traditionnels que les plats occidentaux, de l'entrée au dessert, et il ne ratait jamais une recette…

En baillant furieusement, il ralluma la cafetière, puis alla récupérer son téléphone portable avant de s'installer pour manger. D'une main, il tapa un texto à son amant pour le remercier, et de l'autre, il se servit son café et avala une grosse part de gâteau. Sa dernière bouchée engloutie, il composa le numéro d'Hiroshi. Après plusieurs sonneries, la voix du guitariste se fit entendre.

- Moshi moshi ?

- Ohayo, Hiro. C'est Yuki.

- Ohayo, Yuki.

- T'es au studio ?

- J'y arrive, je viens de me garer. Pourquoi ?

- Shui-chan ne va plus tarder non plus, je voulais te parler sans qu'il le sache.

- Tu lui fais des cachotteries ? C'est quoi, une surprise ou une infidélité?

- Baka, t'es bien la dernière personne que j'appellerai dans ce cas…

- Alors quoi, tu le soupçonnes de quelque chose ?

- Kuso, tu vas me laisser parler, oui ?

- Gomen nasaï, Yuki ! Je t'écoute.

- Je veux juste savoir si, par rapport à votre travail actuel, il y a une possibilité qu'on accorde trois semaines voir un mois à Shuichi en dehors du Japon.

- Nani ? Tu veux nous l'enlever pendant un mois ?

- Tu crois que c'est possible, oui ou non ? s'impatienta l'écrivain.

- C'est à Sakano et K. qu'il faudrait poser la question. Voire même Seguchi-san…

- C'est évident. Mais avant, je veux savoir si d'après toi, c'est possible, selon votre travail. Ils sont assez coopératifs quant Shui-chan et moi leur demandons à passer quelques jours tranquilles, mais dès qu'on songe à dépasser une semaine et surtout qu'on s'éloigne de Tokyo, j'entre en guerre avec eux.

- Tu penses donc qu'ils vont te dire non de toute façon, et tu veux savoir si c'est vraiment justifié ?

- Haï.

- Attends, la deuxième moitié du melon vient d'arriver. Kami-sama, quel créno ! Ca se voit qu'il a appris à conduire avec toi… Ohayo, Shui-chan !

Yuki les entendit se faire la bise. Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin qu'ils avaient de le faire, c'était typiquement occidental…

- Ohayo, Hiro-chan. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu montes pas ?

- Je termine mon coup de fil et j'arrive. Je te rejoins, vas-y.

- Me dit pas que c'est Ayaka-chan, quand même ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- A moins que tu n'aies pas dormi chez toi, vous venez à peine de vous quitter !

- Et alors, je peux pas avoir oublier de lui dire quelque chose ou avoir juste envie de lui parler avant d'attaquer une dure journée de travail ?

- Kawaïïïïï ! Je te comprends, en plus. J'ai eu un texto d'Eiri et ça m'a donné du peps pour toute la journée ! Aller, je te laisse, passe-lui le bonjour de ma part. Et dépêche-toi, on est pas en avance… J'entends déjà K armer son magnum...

- Ok. Gomen, Yuki, reprit-il après un silence.

- C'est bon. Alors ?

- Pour ton histoire… Ecoute, je pense que c'est toujours difficile pour un groupe de se passer de son chanteur aussi longtemps. Tu dois savoir qu'on bosse sur le dvd de nos débuts en ce moment.

- Haï.

- On a pas besoin d'en faire une grosse promo, ca va tout seul à chaque fois qu'on sort quelque chose. Et puis sa sortie est vraiment attendue, beaucoup veulent revoir les images de notre première tournée d'il y a presque quatre ans. Je pense que d'ici un mois, on pourra annoncer que les Bad Luck se retirent pour préparer leur prochain album… On a commencé à en discuter un peu entre nous déjà. Si durant ce temps avec toi, il peut écrire quelques chansons, il n'y a aucune raison de s'opposer à ce qu'il parte, même à l'autre bout de la planète.

- Ca me va. Arigato, Hiro.

- Je suis curieux de nature, tu veux pas m'en dire plus ?

- Il n'y a rien à dire. On vient encore de passer une période de travail acharné, l'un comme l'autre, la fatigue pointe, on a envie de se retrouver. Seuls et loin. Donc je veux l'emmener justement à l'autre bout de la planète.

- Tu veux l'emmener aux Etats-Unis...

- Pas forcément. Il n'y a pas que les Etats-Unis à l'autre bout, tu sais. Je ne préfère pas en dire plus pour le moment. C'est plus qu'une surprise, alors garde le silence. C'est très important pour Shui-chan et moi.

- Wakarimasu.

- Bien. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Mata ne.

- Bonne journée.

Yuki coupa la communication et posa négligemment le téléphone. Tout aussi distraitement, il termina son petit-déjeuner et débarrassa. Puis, il s'installa confortablement dans son canapé, son ordinateur posé face à lui, et ouvrit le programme contenant les dossiers qu'il avait peu à peu constitué depuis un an.

Le curseur glissa sur le dossier « Canada » qui s'ouvrit après un double-clic…

A suivre…

**_Note :_**

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous donne envie de connaître la suite.

Vous trouverez peut-être nos deux vedettes différentes, mais c'est un peu normal, ils ont quatre ans de plus, Shuichi est plus un gamin (je vous rassure il le reste encore un peu) et après quatre ans de vie commune et d'une relation aussi forte, Yuki n'est plus un iceberg qui perd sa glace de temps en temps, il est plus chaleureux… en tout cas avec son Shui-chan !

Dans ma précédente fic, Shuichi décide d'appeler Yuki de son vrai prénom, Eiri. Mais lorsqu'il parle de lui à d'autres personnes non proches, il dit Yuki. Moi, j'écris Yuki pour parler de lui.

_Arigato !_

_Lysanea_

_**Lexique :**_

**_Arigato :_** merci

**_Baka :_** imbécile

**_Demo :_** mais…

**_Gomen nasaï :_** pardon, excuse-moi

**_Itaï : _**aïe

**_Kami-sama :_** mon dieu !

**_Kawaï :_** mignon

**_Mata ne :_** à plus tard

**_Moshi moshi :_** allô ?( équivalent à )

**_Nani :_** hein ?

**_Ohayo :_** salut, bonjour (après 11h)

**_Teme :_** enfoiré, salop

**_Wakarimasu _**: je comprends


	2. Chapitre deux : l'annonce

Chapitre deux : l'annonce. Titre : Le choix d'une vie 

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION****

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf pour ce chapitre ceux que j'ai inventé comme la journaliste et le réalisateur.

**_Résumé_** : petite fic qui fait suite à ma précédente fic, The Gravity Tour. L'histoire se passe presque un an après l'épilogue, donc en fait Yuki et Shuichi sont ensemble depuis 4 ans et dans un an, Shuichi, Hiroshi et Fujisaki arrêtent leur carrière de chanteur pour se consacrer à leurs vies. Yuki a déjà une idée de son avenir avec Shuichi, et ma fic raconte donc la manière dont il va lui présenter les choses…

_**Chapitre deux : l'annonce**_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.

**_Personnages_** :

Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck), Yuki Eiri (écrivain et amant de Shuichi), Hiroshi Nakano, (guitariste des Bad Luck et meilleur ami de Shuichi), K (manager des Bad Luck), Sakano (producteur des Bad Luck), Fujisaki Suguru (pianiste des Bad Luck), Hisae Shindo (sœur de Shuichi), Sakae Momoru (journaliste et productrice de documentaire), le réalisateur.

Allusions : Tohma (Seguchi Tohma, PDG de NG Productions, ancien pianiste des Nittle Grasper), ASK (ancien groupe de pop un temps en compétition avec les Bad Luck) Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur des Nittle Grasper et ami de Shuichi).

Chapitre deux : l'annonce. 

- Moshi moshi !

- C'est moi.

- Eiri-chan ! Tout va bien ?

- Haï. Je suis à deux rues de NG, je voulais savoir si t'étais là ou si vous faisiez des prises de vues à l'extérieur.

- On est dehors, mais pas loin, au parc Yoyogi. Ils tenaient à nous faire une sorte d'interview ici parce que comme presque tous les groupes de rock amateurs, on a répété ici quand on était au lycée et qu'on avait pas assez d'argent pour louer des studios de répét'…

- Ca aurait pu être une bonne idée, s'il ne faisait pas si froid. Ton manteau est bien fermé, au moins ?

- Il y a un super beau soleil, Eiri, peu importe le froid ! Enfin, moi, je ne le crains pas. Toi, par contre, j'espère que tu t'es bien couvert. Tu peux me rejoindre, que je vérifie, ou tu n'as plus le temps ?

- Laisse-moi celui d'arriver.

- Sugoi ! On commence la première prise dans dix minutes. Si t'es pas arrivé, attends-moi sagement et évite de me déconcentrer avec tes regards appuyés

- Je croyais pourtant être discret.

- Ca fait quelques années que l'intensité de ton regard sur moi ne l'est plus…

- C'est bon, je regarderai ailleurs. A tout de suite.

- Regarde ou tu veux, mais pas d'autres hommes ou femmes, surtout. A tout de suite.

Yuki rangea son portable dans la poche de son manteau et redémarra la voiture en direction du Parc Yoyogi, qu'il rejoignit en moins de dix minutes. Il se gara et prit tout son temps pour retrouver le groupe de tournage, (même s'il lui suffisait juste de repérer un attroupement), s'assurant d'arriver alors que l'interview avait déjà commencé. Il franchit les barrières de sécurité, suivit par les exclamations des groupes qui se formaient autour.

L'histoire d'amour de l'écrivain et du chanteur faisait rêvé beaucoup de gens…

Evitant soigneusement de distraire Shuichi qui répondait avec Hiroshi aux questions, assis sur des caisses montées pour l'occasion, il prit place à côté de Fujisaki Suguru, de K. et d'un Sakano étrangement détendu, qui se tourna vers lui.

- Konishi wa, Yuki Eiri-san, la saluèrent le producteur et le pianiste.

- Mister Eiri, le salua le manager sans le regarder.

- Konishi wa.

- Vous avez l'air de vous être bien remis de votre maladie, remarqua Sakano. J'en suis content. Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur.

Yuki avait eu une forme de pneumonie dont il avait fini par guérir un peu plus de deux mois plus tôt, mais qui l'avait considérablement affaibli. Amaigri, épuisé par une toux qui le harcelait et une fièvre qui le plongeait souvent dans une demi-inconscience, tout le monde avait craint pour sa vie. Certes, on ne mourrait plus de pneumonie aujourd'hui, mais de ses conséquences, c'était encore possible.

- Il a eu la meilleure infirmière du monde, Shindo Shuichi ! Je me demande s'il portait quelque chose sous sa blouse…

- K… protesta Sakano. Il faut l'excuser, Yuki-san.

- J'ai l'habitude. Et puis, il n'a pas tort, j'ai eu les meilleurs soins auprès de Shuichi. L'amour guérit de tout, tu devrais y songer, K.

Le manager lui décrocha un regard meurtrier, mais se souvenant qu'il avait face à lui un maître dans ce domaine, il reporta son attention sur l'enregistrement.

- Je profite d'ailleurs de mon passage pour vous faire savoir que Shuichi et moi allons partir un mois au Canada.

Sakano devint livide et K se tourna ver lui, les sourcils froncés et la main dangereusement posée sur son fidèle magnum…

- Je ne crois pas que nous en ayons discuté, Yuki Eiri-san

- Nous allons le faire, maintenant, mais ma décision est déjà prise.

- Serais-tu aveugle, que crois-tu qu'il est en train de se passer ? rétorqua K en désignant l'enregistrement de l'interview. Est-ce, d'après toi, le moment de partir en amoureux ?

- Ca le sera dans un mois, lorsque le dvd sortira. Vous aurez besoin de Shuichi le jour du lancement, mais ensuite, il vous faudra vous débrouiller seuls. Les Bad Luck vont se retirer pour préparer leur prochain album, et j'emmène Shuichi avec moi. Fin de la discussion.

K. se crispa, les yeux étincelants de colère.

- Vu sous cet angle, c'est envisageable… intervint Sakano, qui avait retrouvé ses couleurs.

- Oui, ça l'est, concéda K, contenant difficilement sa colère, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour imposer les choses de cette façon ! Nous avons aussi notre mot à dire, damned !

Yuki, les bras croisés et le regard fixe, resta impassible, mais répondit d'une voix aussi froide que la température extérieure.

- Vous nous imposez _votre_ rythme de vie depuis presque quatre ans, maintenant, nous n'avons protesté que lorsque nous étions à bout. Cette fois-ci encore, nous sommes au bout de plusieurs semaines de travail intensif. J'ai dû beaucoup travaillé pour rattraper le retard du à ma maladie, et vous en demandez également beaucoup à Shuichi pour rattraper ce temps passer à me soigner et me guérir.

- Nous avons un accord, Yuki-san, dans moins d'un an les Bad Luck tireront leur révérence. Peux-tu nous reprocher de vouloir nous assurer que ce temps soit bien géré ? Nous mettons tout en œuvre pour que leur départ soit possible et se fasse dans les meilleurs conditions.

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, s'ils le voulaient, ils pourraient se séparer demain, on entendrait encore parler d'eux des années plus tard ! Après seulement quatre ans de carrière, des groupes commencent à les imiter et les prendre pour modèle, ils sont déjà une référence… Cela a commencé très tôt et très vite, d'ailleurs.

- Il reste encore beaucoup à faire, Yuki-san, croyez-le… intervint Sakano. Dans un an, vous aurez Shindo-kun pour vous seul et pour toute votre vie.

- C'est aussi pour cela que je tiens à ce voyage au Canada. Nous avons certes tous les deux besoin de vacances, mais au-delà de ça, je pense aussi à mon avenir avec Shuichi. Je ne vais pas au Canada en simple touriste.

- Tu comptes y vivre ? s'étonna K.

- Je le saurai à notre retour.

- Mais pourquoi le Canada ? demanda encore Sakano. C'est tellement loin…

- Certaines choses sont permises au Canada qui ne le sont pas dans le reste du monde…

- Comme ? demandèrent le manager et le producteur d'une même voix.

- En y réfléchissant, vous trouverez seuls la réponse. Enfin, à deux…

La voix du réalisateur s'éleva.

- Coupez, on fait une pause ! Vous avez bien travaillez, les artistes !

- Pas un mot de tout ceci à Shuichi, c'est à moi de lui en parler, ne vous avisez pas de tout gâcher, murmura Yuki d'une voix encore descendue de quelques degrés, alors que le chanteur se dirigeait vers eux, tout sourire.

- Je suis content de te voir ! lui dit ce dernier en lui volant un baiser rapidement. Tu es bien couvert, je suis rassuré. Je vais me changer dans le camion, tu viens avec moi ou tu préfères m'attendre ?

- A ton avis ?

Shuichi sourit encore plus largement, puis, marchant côte à côte, ils gagnèrent le camion où ils s'enfermèrent.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne souffres pas trop du froid ? demanda le chanteur en retirant sa veste et sa chemise.

- Ma pneumonie m'a affaiblit mais ça va, le rassura-t-il en s'asseyant. Je n'ai jamais eu à craindre les basses températures, je ne les ressens que depuis quelques temps. Toi, cela semble ne pas te poser de problèmes, remarqua-t-il encore en passant sa main sur le torse nu de son amant, qui frissonna. Humm… frisson de plaisir ou de froid ?

- A ton avis ? murmura t-il en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui.

- Tu vas prendre froid, rhabille-toi.

- Pas tout de suite…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, Shuichi l'avait embrassé. Il referma donc ses bras sur lui pour le réchauffer et lui rendit son baiser, passionnément, durant un long moment. Puis ils s'écartèrent doucement, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, et se regardèrent, front contre front.

- Je t'aime si fort, Eiri-chan.

- Moi aussi, Shui-chan. Je t'aime aussi fort.

Il ne le lui disait pas souvent, et Shuichi n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre tout le temps car il le ressentait à chaque instant, par ses gestes, ses regards, ses attentions. Mais quand il l'entendait prononcer ces trois mots, son cœur se mettait à bondir dans sa poitrine au point qu'elle en devenait douloureuse. Il se blottit contre lui encore un moment, pour calmer les battements de son cœur, puis s'écarta pour terminer de se changer.

Il passa un t-shirt très près du corps, vraiment très près, ce qui soulignait ses courbes et dessinait les muscles acquis au fil des ans. Yuki ne put profiter du spectacle bien longtemps, car déjà Shuichi passait un pull. Il regarda la boule rose émerger du col en souriant. Shuichi, qui se dégageait la vue de ses mèches tombant sur le nez, remarqua son sourire et rencontra son regard amusé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ton pull est à l'envers…

- Kuso ! C'est…

- Je sais, c'est de ma faute… le coupa-t-il en se levant pour l'aider. Shui-chan, avant que tu ne reprennes, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle au moins ?

- A toi de juger. Dans un mois, juste après le lancement de votre dvd, nous partons pour un mois entier, rien que toi et moi. Si tu es d'accord…

- Sugoi ! s'écria-t-il en se pendant à son cou. C'est pas une blague, c'est bien vrai ?

- J'en ai parlé à Sakano et K. Il n'y aura pas de problème avec Tohma.

- Tu as réussi à les convaincre…

- Je ne leur ai pas laissé le choix. On en a besoin, tous les deux. Tu… tu me manques.

- Eiri-chan…

- C'est bon, maintenant que c'est dit, on passe à autre chose…

- Arigato ! dit-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois. Je te remercierai mieux ce soir, quand on aura un peu plus de temps.

- Si tu n'es pas fatigué comme presque tous les autres soirs, cette semaine. Ce que je comprends, vu comme ils vous baladent depuis lundi…

Shuichi s'écarta et remit ses mitaines, puis il choisit un manteau long qui allait avec le reste de la tenue, et l'enfila.

- Ils nous ont vraiment fait courir, cette semaine, c'est vrai. Vivement les vacances ! Je vais essayer de ne pas être insupportable jusque là, mais j'ai déjà hâte d'y être ! On va où, tu as une idée ?

- J'aimerai te faire découvrir le Canada.

- Le Canada ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt songer à un pays chaud, pour terminer de guérir correctement ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'un brusque changement de température me ferait du bien. Et puis nous serons en plein printemps, dans beaucoup de régions du Canada, c'est une période de dégel.

- Tu es bien renseigné… Demo… si c'est le dégel, le temps doit être humide… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit prudent, Eiri. Il te faudrait plutôt un temps sec…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu connais du temps, hein ? répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Shuichi le regarda, un peu étonné car il ne comprenait pas son brusque changement de ton.

- Et bien, quand tu étais malade, je me suis beaucoup renseigné sur ce qui pourrait t'aider à guérir, te faire du bien. Comme je songeais à t'emmener dans un lieu au climat moins hostile que Tokyo en hiver, j'ai vu avec les médecins ce qui te conviendrait. Grâce au ciel, tu t'es vite remis.

Yuki se rendit compte de son erreur et s'en voulut. Son impatience le rendait maladroit avec la seule personne au monde qu'il ne souhaitait pas blesser.

- Gomen nasaï, Shuichi, je suis un peu tendu. Dans un mois j'irai mieux, je vais déjà mieux. Ma pneumonie sera alors un souvenir vieux de presque quatre mois. Ca ira, je t'assure.

- Je te fais confiance, Eiri-chan. Tu as l'air de tenir à cette destination, alors je te suis ! Personnellement, peu importe le lieu, du moment que je suis avec toi, et qu'on nous fiche la paix !

Yuki sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux roses.

- Dans ce cas, ce sera le Canada.

Ils sortirent du camion et rejoignirent le groupe. Sakano leur offrit à boire.

- Excusez-moi, Yuki Eiri-san, demanda la jeune femme qui s'occupait de l'interview en s'approchant d'eux, vous partagez la vie de Shindo Shuichi depuis un peu plus de quatre ans, accepteriez-vous de répondre à quelques questions ?

- Non, Sakae Momoru-san, protesta Shuichi. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, laissez Yuki tranquille.

- Shui-chan, si je peux me permettre, la situation est différente, il ne s'agit pas d'une interview pour la presse, intervint Hiroshi. Je t'ai fait plusieurs fois remarquer que les débuts de Bad Luck coïncidaient avec ta rencontre avec Yuki et le début de votre relation. Nous en parlons dans l'enregistrement. Ce serait dommage de simplement l'évoquer, alors qu'il peut participer.

- Cela nous permettrait d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé le soir où vous jouiez en première partie des ASK, quand tu as perdu ta voix et que Sakuma Ryuichi est venu t'aider. Personne ne sait vraiment que le choc causé par la présence de Yuki fut la raison de ce blocage.

Yuki et Shuichi échangèrent un regard que personne ne sut déchiffrer.

- Expliquer cela nous obligerait à expliquer pourquoi la présence de Yuki m'a paralysé, donc a parler de notre relation plus en détails.

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, Shindo-san, nous pouvons en discuter ensemble afin de déterminer ce que vous voulez voir apparaître dans ce dvd, ce que vous voulez offrir de votre intimité à vos fans. Je vous poserai des questions en lien avec vos travail, par exemple en quoi votre relation l'a-t-elle perturbé, et nous avons déjà la réponse. Si elle a été une source d'inspiration, ce que nous savons aussi, puisque certaines de vos premières chansons ont trait à Yuki Eiri-san et à ce que vous avez vécu avec lui.

- Et que souhaiteriez-vous lui demander, à lui ? Car c'était cela, au départ, l'objet de votre question.

Sakae Momoru se tourna vers un Yuki impassible.

- Et bien, la manière dont il vous a soutenu, ce qu'il a pensé de vos débuts, son influence, son implication, sa part de responsabilité, je pourrai lui demander beaucoup de choses ! Il est tellement important pour vous, sa place est si grande dans votre vie, cela pourrait rendre vraiment intéressant notre documentaire. Et puis, vous savez bien que votre histoire touche beaucoup de gens…

- L'objet de ce documentaire est le début des Bad Luck, pas celui de ma relation avec Yuki, même si elles coïncident. Je ne veux pas qu'on perde de vue cette objectif de travail. Les personnes qui achèteront ce dvd devront le faire parce qu'elles s'attendent à y trouver la genèse de notre groupe, pas une explication sur le pourquoi Yuki et moi sommes ensemble et quel est le secret de la durée de notre couple, et encore moins des détails de notre vie. N'y songez même pas, insista-t-il en appuyant son regard sur K.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons plus besoin d'avoir recours à ce genre de manipulation, Shindo-kun.

- Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec toi, K. Je préfère être clair, qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne prendrai pas cette décision seul.

Tout les regards se portèrent vers l'écrivain, qui ne regardait que Shuichi.

- Je n'ai rien contre répondre à quelques questions, si tu es d'accord, Shuichi. Mais de votre côté, vous vous engagez à respecter nos réponses et à nous montrer la séquence définitive, la même que celle qui sera diffusée et que le public verra. S'il y a le moindre problème à ce moment là, si ce que nous voyons ne nous plait pas, je ferai en sorte que personne d'autre ne la voit, quelles qu'en soit les conséquences.

Personne ne doutait du sérieux de la menace et de la capacité de Yuki Eiri à la mettre à exécution. Sakae Momoru resta un instant interdite, puis sourit.

- Je sens que travailler avec vous va être une véritable partie de plaisir ! Bien, nous allons reprendre et terminer ici, nous conviendrons ensuite d'un premier rendez-vous pour préparer cette autre partie du documentaire. Je vais profiter du week-end pour définir un angle et vous le proposer la semaine prochaine. Cela vous va-t-il, Yuki Eiri-san, Shindo-san ?

Les deux amants se regardèrent et se comprirent. Shuichi hocha simplement la tête.

- Bien, alors en place, conclut-elle en faisant signe au réalisateur.

- On reprend ! hurla celui-ci.

Shuichi leva les yeux vers Yuki, qui reconnut cette lueur derrière la façade améthyste.

- Tout se passera bien, lui dit l'écrivain, arrête de t'inquiéter.

- Shuichi ! l'appela-t-on.

- Je vais essayer. J'imagine que tu ne peux pas rester…

- Je ne peux pas rester, mais je pensais revenir te chercher. On pourrait manger dehors et rentrer tranquillement terminer la soirée à la maison.

- Shindo-san !

- Kuso, une minute ! Filmez les arbres en attendant ! cria-t-il sans se retourner. Eiri, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, j'attends de pouvoir me poser un peu avec toi depuis le week-end dernier ! reprit-il en l'embrassant rapidement. J'aurai fini d'ici deux heures, normalement. Ca ira ?

- Je serai là.

- Génial. Fais attention à toi...

Il lui sourit avant de courir rejoindre Hiroshi.

Yuki l'observa encore un moment, puis se retourna pour partir.

- Tu nous quittes déjà, l'arrêta K.

- Je reviens le chercher dans deux heures, ne te réjouis pas trop vite.

- Je n'ai rien contre toi, Yuki-san, je te le répète encore. J'ai toujours encouragé votre relation.

- Tu as oublié un bout de ta phrase, K.

- Nani ?

- Tu voulais sûrement dire « J'ai toujours encouragé votre relation lorsque cela servait mes intérêts ». Si Bad Luck était menacé, tu n'hésiterais pas à tout tenter pour nous faire rompre.

- Tu te trompes, Yuki. Je sais que votre séparation détruirait Shuichi. Ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt, ni dans l'intérêt de personne ici présent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, K-san ?

- Rien que tu ne saches déjà. Je suis partagé entre la joie et la déception. Je suis content à l'idée que Shuichi va pouvoir vivre heureux et en paix avec toi, il le mérite tellement. Mais je suis déçu parce que son potentiel n'a pas été totalement exploité, il pourrait monter encore si haut, mais il nous reste trop peu de temps.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaite, intervint Fujisaki Suguru. Il aime chanter, il aime Bad Luck, il aime son public, mais ce n'est rien comparé à son amour pour toi, Yuki Eiri-san.

- C'est très bien comme ça.

- Bien sûr, reprit K. Il vit ses deux passions depuis quatre ans. Plusieurs fois je lui ai demandé de choisir, et ce dès le début de votre relation, lorsqu'il voulait te rejoindre à New York alors que tout était en train de se jouer pour sa carrière. Il a toujours fait en sorte de n'avoir pas à choisir, ou de pouvoir vous choisir tous les deux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne lui-même la décision de se consacrer à toi et à votre vie ensemble.

- Il n'a pas sacrifié le groupe, K-san, nous avons tous décidé ensemble d'arrêter.

- Bien sûr, Fuji-kun, mais nous aurions pu encore continuer un peu, remplacer Hiro, toi-même, tu es ambitieux… Mais Bad Luck sans Shuichi, ce n'est pas Bad Luck. Tu le sais. Alors pardonne-nous encore une fois, Yuki-san, si nous profitons le plus possible du bonheur de cette aventure avec lui. Même la carrière de Ryuichi aux Etats-Unis ne m'a jamais apporté autant, alors que c'était une période exceptionnelle de ma vie.

- Nous t'aurons donné cinq ans, en tout. C'est beaucoup dans la vie d'un homme, même si tu crois que ce ne sera jamais assez pour toi, parce qu'il peut aller loin encore. Mais si demain il m'arrive quelque chose ou à lui, l'un comme l'autre nous porterons les regrets de tous ces moments où nous aurions pu être ensemble s'il avait refusé un concert, une séance de dédicace, une émission, une séance photo…

- Tu n'en as pas fait, toi, peut-être.

- J'étais écrivain depuis trois ans avant ma rencontre avec Shuichi. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je sais être gentil, mais je ne suis pas forcé de l'être. Alors ne me pousse pas à bout, K.

Yuki s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse, il en avait assez de cette discussion, assez de cette équipe.

Chaque matin, il supportait de plus en plus difficilement de laisser Shuichi partir, surtout pour les rejoindre, eux.

Au début, ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins bien entendu. Durant la première tournée, il n'y avait eu aucun incident, aucun problème, et cela avait continué quelques temps. Mais plus leur relation s'était consolidée et renforcée, plus l'attitude de K et Sakano avait changé. Ils la voyaient parfois comme un atout, et s'en servait sans gêne, et parfois comme une menace, et la parasitait. C'était pire depuis que Shuichi avait parlé avec Hiroshi et Fujisaki et qu'ils avaient décidé ensemble d'arrêter après cinq ans de carrière. Si leur décision avait été comprise et acceptée, les deux chefs s'étaient jurés de tirer le maximum du groupe jusqu'à la fin de l'échéance.

Aussi incroyable que cela put paraître, Shuichi, cette boule d'énergie hyperactive lui avait appris la patience. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer, certaines périodes devenaient de véritables épreuves.

Encore une fois, la force avec laquelle Shuichi traversait tout ceci l'aidait à surmonter ces épreuves. Il avait tellement confiance en leur amour et en leur avenir… Sachant que le temps à vivre pour eux allait arriver et durer, il n'attachait pas plus d'importance que nécessaire à ce qu'il devait encore faire et vivre d'ici-là. Il disait souvent qu'en se débarrassant de tout ce qui devait et pouvait être fait aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus la crainte d'en voir le souvenir réapparaître plus tard et les gêner. Et il pourrait ainsi, le moment venu, se consacrer à leur couple et uniquement à lui. Ce qui n'était pas sans logique…

- Yuki-san ?

L'écrivain, qui venait d'arriver à sa voiture, se retourna. Hisae, la petite sœur de Shuichi, lui dédia son plus beau sourire.

- Hisae-chan, ohayo !

- Ohayo ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, bien. Et toi, es-tu venu te promener ou voir quelqu'un ? la taquina-t-il.

- Je n'ai plus le temps de me promener, les examens approchent ! Mais j'ai décidé de faire une petite pause… Fuji s'ennuie un peu, cette partie du documentaire ne le concerne pas, alors je viens l'embêter. En fait, ma mère a fait des yokan et des monaka, alors je suis venue en faire profiter tout le monde ! En veux-tu maintenant ?

- Kekoo desu, Hisae-chan.

- Je sais que tu ne manges que les gâteaux que Shui-chan fait pour toi, mais il a appris ça de ma mère, et l'élève n'a pas dépassé le maître !

- C'est certain, j'aime beaucoup la cuisine de ta mère. Je mange volontiers ce qu'elle prépare, et s'il en reste tout à l'heure, je goûterai ses gâteaux avec plaisir.

- Je t'en garderai, j'empêcherai Fuji-chan et Onii-san de tout avaler...

- Shuichi m'a dit que vous étiez de nouveau ensemble. C'est bien.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

- On fait tous des erreurs dans la vie ! C'est rare de trouver son âme sœur du premier coup ! L'important c'est de profiter du moment présent, non ?

- Quand c'est possible, oui.

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu allais repartir ?

- Haï…

- Si tu pars, c'est que tu as des choses à faire… Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, alors.

- Je reviens chercher ton frère tout à l'heure, on va manger dehors, vous pouvez venir avec nous, si vous voulez…

- C'est vraiment gentil, mais on risque de vous déranger…

- Vous êtes bien les rares personnes avec qui cela ne me pose aucun problème de passer la soirée ! Ca fera plaisir à Shui-chan. Réfléchis, et tu me diras tout à l'heure.

- D'accord ! Arigato, Yuki-san !

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'engouffra dans la voiture, laissant la jeune fille rougissante sur le trottoir.

Il ne faisait ça avec personne, mais il adorait vraiment la sœur de Shuichi. Hisae était une jeune fille surprenante, comme son frère.

Par ces simples mots échangés avec lui, elle avait réussi à chasser sa mauvaise humeur…

- Arigato, Hisae-chan, murmura-t-il en démarrant sa voiture.

A suivre…

_**Notes :**_

Les yokan sont des pâtisseries traditionnelles à base de pâte de haricot rouge gélifiée "_azuki_", de sucre et d'agar-agar (on dirait un peu de la pâte de fruits) et les monaka, des petites gaufrettes à base de farine de riz, fourrées à la pâte de haricot rouge "_azuki_" ou blanc.

_**Lexique :**_

**_Arigato_** : merci

**_Haï_** : oui

**_Kekoo desu :_** non merci

**_Konnishi wa_** : bonjour

**_Kuso_** : merde

**_Moshi moshi_** : allô ? (équivalent à )

**_Ohayo :_** bonjour, salut

**_Parc Yoyogi_** :

**_Sugoï_** : super, fantastique !


	3. Chaptitre trois : le pot

Chapitre trois : le pot. Titre : Le choix d'une vie 

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION****

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**_Résumé_** : petite fic qui fait suite à ma précédente fic, The Gravity Tour. L'histoire se passe presque un an après l'épilogue, donc en fait Yuki et Shuichi sont ensemble depuis 4 ans et dans un an, Shuichi, Hiroshi et Fujisaki arrêtent leur carrière de chanteur pour se consacrer à leurs vies. Yuki a déjà une idée de son avenir avec Shuichi, et ma fic raconte donc la manière dont il va lui présenter les choses…

_**Chapitre trois : le pot.**_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki, Tohma/Mika

**_Personnages_** :

Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck), Yuki Eiri (Uesugi Eiri, écrivain et amant de Shuichi), Tohma (Seguchi Tohma, PDG de NG Productions, ancien pianiste des Nittle Grasper), Mika Uesugi Seguchi (sœur de Yuki et épouse de Tohma), Etsuko (fille de Tohma et de Mika).

Allusions : Hiroshi Nakano, (guitariste des Bad Luck et meilleur ami de Shuichi)

**Chapitre trois : le pot.**

Le jour-même de la sortie du dvd des Bad Luck, quelques heures à peine après l'ouverture de leurs portes, certains point de vente se retrouvèrent déjà en rupture de stock…

Seguchi Tohma décida donc d'organiser un grand pot le soir-même pour fêter ce succès, dans les locaux de NG., afin que tous ceux qui avaient participé directement ou non à cette réussite puisse se joindre au groupe. L'équipe de la réalisation du documentaire fut également invitée ainsi que les familles et les amis.

Ils s'étaient déjà tous plus ou moins réunis la semaine d'avant pour visionner le documentaire avant qu'il ne soit validé définitivement, et cela avait été l'occasion d'une excellente soirée ponctuée de fous rire et de larmes d'émotion. Le réalisateur avait parfaitement su doser les séquences où il était question du travail et celles où il était question de la vie privée, toujours en lien avec le travail. Shuichi et Yuki avaient été satisfaits du résultat, voir agréablement surpris de ce qui avait été fait avec leur témoignage. Ils pouvaient partir en paix…

Bien qu'elle fut organisée à la hâte, la petite fête se passait bien, il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait.

Yuki, un peu en retrait comme à son habitude, écoutait et observait. Shuichi restait avec lui mais était souvent accaparé et devait l'abandonner le temps d'une conversation ou d'un tour de salle. Tohma, qui s'absentait lui aussi régulièrement, revint dans la salle et le rejoignit directement.

- Alors, Eiri-san, es-tu aussi fier de ton amant que je suis fier de mon chanteur ?

- Il fait ce qu'il faut pour, non ?

- C'est sûr. Quand je repense à l'adolescent écervelé qu'il était, lorsque nous l'avons rencontré, et que je le regarde aujourd'hui… Je n'aurai jamais cru vivre cela, il y a quatre ans.

- Pourtant, tu croyais en lui et en Bad Luck.

- Mais pas en votre relation, et c'est pourtant elle qui lui a donné la maturité qui lui faisait défaut.

- Tu as eu le temps de t'y faire, depuis, rassure-moi.

- Aucun de vous deux ne nous a laissé le choix, Eiri-san. Mais je suis heureux, car tu l'es, vraiment.

- C'est faux, Tohma, je ne suis pas vraiment heureux. Et tu sais ce qu'il manque à mon bonheur.

Tohma soupira en remplissant leurs verres.

- Voudrais-tu que je simule un accident dans lequel les Bad Luck trouveront la mort, pour que tu puisses disparaître avec Shuichi ?

- Baka…

- Gomen nasaï, Eiri-san. Tu auras la vie dont tu rêves, que Shindo-san t'as permis de rêver et va te permettre de réaliser. Je te fais la promesse de tout mettre en œuvre pour que cela soit possible. Je te demande juste encore un peu de patience.

- J'arrive au bout de mes limites, Tohma. C'est pour cela aussi que j'ai tant besoin de me retrouver avec lui, seul et loin d'ici.

- Nous l'avons bien compris. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons changé notre programme pour que tu puisses partir avec Shindo-san.

- Qu'aviez-vous prévu ?

- Plusieurs émissions dans lesquelles les Bad Luck devaient présenter leur dvd. Radio, télévision, point de vente… La routine.

- Bad Luck compte trois membres, le groupe ne se réduit pas à Shui-chan.

- Bien sûr, mais la présence des trois aurait été disons… plus convenable. Surtout celle du leader. Nous nous passerons de Shindo-san, ce n'est pas un problème insurmontable. Le fait que vous soyez tous deux des personnalités publiques présente un avantage certain, car ton état a été l'objet de nombreuses discussions et rumeurs. Justifier l'absence de Shindo-san en s'appuyant sur cela, en expliquant qu'il a choisi de t'accompagner quelques temps à l'étranger pour que tu te remettes définitivement, ça ne peut que faire naître des larmes aux coins des yeux…

- Tu traînes trop avec K., si tu veux mon avis, murmura-t-il froidement. En tout cas, peu importe ce que vous dites et faites pour justifier son absence, je compte sur toi pour que cela ne lui nuise pas à notre retour.

- Tu as ma parole, Eiri-san.

- Bien.

- Vous partez toujours dans…

- Papa ! l'interrompit une petite voix.

Tohma se tourna juste à temps pour recevoir sa fille dans ses bras, qui grimpa jusqu'à son cou et s'y accrocha en l'embrassant.

- Hey ! protesta-t-il pour la forme.

- Bisous, Ojisan… demanda la petite fille de trois ans en tendant les bras à son oncle.

Yuki la prit dans ses bras en souriant tendrement et l'embrassa. Elle commença à leur parler de plein de choses en même temps, mais refusait de quitter les bras de son oncle. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas du tout l'intéressé.

Personne, pas même sa mère, ne réussit à la décrocher de son cou. Ce ne fut que lorsque Shuichi les rejoint qu'elle le libéra pour sauter au cou du chanteur.

- Shui-chan, je veux l'avion !

- Alors dans ce cas, embarquement immédiat ! dit-il en souriant. En place, oujo !

Il l'installa sur ses épaules, et tout en lui maintenant les deux bras écartés pour imiter les ailes de l'avion, il se mit à courir dans la pièce pour le plus grand bonheur de la petite qui riait aux éclats.

Tohma surprit le regard de Yuki qui les suivait des yeux et posa sa main sur son bras.

- Etsuko vous adore, tous les deux. Tu ferais un bon père, Eiri-san.

- Lui aussi.

- Maintenant qu'il a fini de grandir, pourquoi pas, remarqua Mika. Mais chacun de votre côté.

Yuki lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- Tu sais, Mika-chan, vu comme ils s'occupent de notre fille quand nous les sollicitons, et vu comme ils sont au quotidien avec elle, je suis sûr qu'ils feraient de bons parents ensemble.

- Enfin, Tohma, ne soit pas ridicule ! Jamais deux hommes ne pourront remplacer une mère ! Deux femmes peuvent remplacer un père plus facilement, car l'instinct maternel est un soutien non négligeable. Cela n'efface pas le risque cependant, il faut des repères des deux côtés pour que l'enfant puisse s'épanouir.

- L'amour de Shuichi peut valoir celui d'une mère, crois-en mon expérience.

Le visage de Mika se crispa à cette remarque de son frère.

- Votre relation est une très bonne chose, Eiri. Mais Shuichi n'est plus un enfant. Il faudra bien que tu te décides un jour entre rester auprès de lui ou fonder une famille. Malheureusement, tu ne peux y échapper.

- Tu crois cela ?

- Qu'est-ce que…

Yuki se détacha de la table où il s'était à moitié assis.

- Si l'un de vous peut nous déposer à l'aéroport après-demain, faites-le moi savoir assez rapidement, sinon je demanderai à Hiro, leur dit-il en s'éloignant.

- Eiri-san… murmura sa sœur, avant de se tourner vers Tohma. Es-tu au courant de quelque chose que j'ignore ?

- Absolument pas. Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Mika-chan, ton frère s'en est toujours bien sorti. Il est heureux, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, Tohma. Ou bien il reste avec Shindo-san et fait une croix sur une vie de famille, ou alors il le quitte. Les deux cas le rendront malheureux.

- Je suis sûr qu'il trouvera une solution. Fais lui confiance, ainsi qu'en Shindo-san. Il nous l'a transformé en quelques mois à peine et continue depuis. Ce que nous n'avons pas réussi à lui apporter en six ans, il lui a offert en un regard.

- Tohma-chan… Il n'y a presque plus de tristesse ni de regrets dans ta voix…

Le PDG de NG posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme et lui sourit.

- Je n'ai plus à en avoir ! En guérissant Eiri, Shuichi lui a permis de me pardonner, c'était ce dont j'avais besoin. Voyant qu'Eiri était prêt à vivre, enfin, en paix avec lui-même, j'ai pu me consacrer à toi et à notre vie, et toi aussi, tu as presque cessé de t'en faire pour lui. Etsuko est alors arrivée dans notre vie, Etsuko, « l'enfant du plaisir », notre petite fille.

- Alors que je n'espérai plus…

- Mika-san…

- Gomen nasaï, Tohma. C'est vrai, nous devons beaucoup à Shindo-san, il m'arrive de l'oublier.

- Haï, nous lui devons pratiquement tout l'enchaînement des événements. Mais, j'aime à croire que cela aurait fini par arriver, un jour ou l'autre. Je dois y aller. Suki da, Mika-Chan.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'éloigna.

- Et moi je t'aime, Tohma… murmura-t-elle tristement en le suivant des yeux.

- Mika-san ? Pourrais-tu récupérer Etsu-chan ?

La jeune femme se retourna. Shuichi lui sourit, sa fille toujours juchée sur ses épaules, la bouche pleine de gâteau.

- Etsuko ! s'écria-t-elle en saisissant l'enfant d'autorité. Gomen nasaï, Shuichi, elle t'a mis du gâteau partout ! Etsuko, excuse-toi !

- Gnieuouumreniozpchichan… marmonna-t-elle.

Le chanteur secoua ses cheveux d'une main, sans cesser de sourire.

- Ce n'est rien, ne la gronde pas, surtout ! Je dois juste monter au studio régler des petits détails, je ne veux pas risquer qu'elle se blesse, sinon je l'aurai emmenée sans problème.

- Elle en a assez vu pour aujourd'hui, nous allons rentrer. Si tu croises Tohma, pourras-tu l'en informer ?

- Bien sûr ! Et toi, si tu croises Eiri, tu peux aussi lui dire que je suis en haut ?

- Haï. C'est moi qui vous accompagnerai à l'aéroport après-demain. A moins que tu ne préfères que ce soit ton ami…

- Celui que ça dérangera le moins, et tous les deux si vous pouvez ! répondit-il avant de porter son attention sur la petite fille. Tu veux bien me faire un bisou au chocolat avant de partir ?

- Haï ! s'écria-t-elle en jetant ses bras autour de son cou.

Elle lui fit un énorme bisou sonore et lui laissa une grosse trace sur la joue, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire de la part de son auteur.

- A bientôt alors, Mika-san !

- Matte ! le retint-elle en faisant mine d'essuyer sa joue.

- Yamero ! protesta-t-il en s'écartant. C'est la marque d'affection d'une adorable petite fille, c'est un honneur de la porter !

- Suki da, Shui-chan ! hurla la petite fille en battant des mains.

- Moi aussi, oujo ! Sois sage avec ta maman.

Le chanteur l'embrassa sur le front et s'éloigna.

La jeune femme le regarda partir, interdite, puis prit le chemin de la sortie.

Shuichi avait beau avoir grandi, il restait une part d'enfant chez lui absolument irrésistible et surprenante.

Elle recroisa son frère à l'entrée, une cigarette qui terminait de se consumer à la main.

- Est-ce bien prudent, Eiri-san ? Tu avais presque réussi à arrêter complètement. Et tes poumons sont restés fragiles.

- J'en avais besoin. C'était la deuxième et la dernière de la journée, expliqua-t-il en écrasant le mégot par terre.

- Tu sais que les lois sont très dures envers les fumeurs au Canada.

- Je n'aurai pas besoin de fumer là-bas. Tu rentres chez toi ? Etsuko s'est endormie… s'attendrit-il en caressant doucement sa tête.

- Elle était encore toute excitée il y une minute. Les enfants ont une capacité incroyable à passer de l'éveil au sommeil et réciproquement… Je préfère la ramener.

- Je te raccompagne à la voiture, donne moi tes affaires.

- Arigato, Eiri-san.

Ils se mirent en route.

- Shuichi est monté au studio. Je lui ai dit que je vous accompagnerai à l'aéroport, sauf s'il préférait que ce soit Hiroshi.

- Qu'a-t-il décidé ?

- Il m'a fait une réponse « à la Shuichi », répondit-elle en ouvrant la portière de la voiture pour installer sa fille. Il m'a dit « celui que ça dérangera le moins, et tous les deux si vous pouvez ! ».

Yuki sourit en rangeant les affaires dans le coffre. Mika vérifia que la ceinture était bien mise et le siège enfant calé, referma la porte et se tourna vers son frère.

- Il est incroyable, reprit-elle, tu sais ce qu'il vient de faire ? Etsuko venait de dévorer un gâteau au chocolat, elle en avait partout ! Quant il a su que nous partions, il a demandé à la petite de lui faire un « bisou au chocolat » ! Tu entends ça, Eiri, un « bisou au chocolat » ? Ce qu'elle ne s'est pas gêné de faire… Et lorsque j'ai voulu nettoyer sa joue, il a protesté en disant que c'était un honneur d'avoir la marque d'affection d'une adorable petite fille ! Et il est reparti, sa joue marquée d'une grosse trace de chocolat ! Eiri, il doit vraiment te surprendre chaque jour…

Le sourire de Yuki se fit plus appuyé.

- Quand je crois avoir fait le tour, je me rends compte qu'il y en a encore à découvrir. Je sais qu'il va me surprendre, je ne sais jamais comment…

- C'est ainsi depuis que vous êtes ensemble…

- Nous ne sommes qu'au début de notre relation, Mika-san.

- Pourtant, elle a débuté il y déjà plus de quatre ans, et personne n'y croyait vraiment alors. Il t'aimait vraiment dès le début, Eiri-san, pour t'accepter tel que tu étais alors, et que tu es encore parfois avec d'autres que lui.

- C'est sûr qu'il m'aimait assez pour m'accepter mais aussi pour surmonter les obstacles que vous représentiez, Tohma et toi. Je le savais. Son amour me faisait peur à cause de ce que j'étais. Il m'a prouvé que je pouvais être autre chose que ce que j'étais devenu...

Mika regarda son frère plus attentivement, surprise qu'il se laisse aller ainsi à quelques confidences. Celui-ci finit par se reprendre.

- Il se fait tard, tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Conduis prudemment. Oyasumi, Onee-san, lui dit-il encore en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- A… Arigato, Eiri-san…

Il lui sourit et regagna le bâtiment de NG Productions, sentant son regard l'accompagner un moment. _Onee-san_… il lui donnait si rarement ce nom…

Lorsqu'il entendit le moteur démarrer, il jeta un dernier regard à la voiture qui s'éloignait.

**Lexique **:

**Arigato **: merci

**Baka** : idiot

**Gomen nasaï** : excuse-moi

**Haï** : oui

**Ojisan** : oncle

**Onee-san** : grande-sœur.

**Oujo :** princesse

O**yasum**i : bonne nuit

**Suki da** : je t'adore, je tiens à toi.

**Yamero **: arrête !


	4. Chapitre 4 : la lettre

Chapitre quatre : la lettre. Titre : le choix d'une vie 

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION****

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

**_Résumé_** : petite fic qui fait suite à ma précédente fic, The Gravity Tour. L'histoire se passe presque un an après l'épilogue, donc en fait Yuki et Shuichi sont ensemble depuis 4 ans et dans un an, Shuichi, Hiroshi et Fujisaki arrêtent leur carrière de chanteur pour se consacrer à leurs vies. Yuki a déjà une idée de son avenir avec Shuichi, et ma fic raconte donc la manière dont il va lui présenter les choses…

_**Chapitre quatre : la lettre**_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki. Hiro/Ayaka.

**_Personnages_** :

Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck), Eiri (Yuki Eiri, écrivain et amant de Shuichi), Hiroshi Nakano, (guitariste des Bad Luck et meilleur ami de Shuichi), Ayaka-chan (fiancée d'Hiro, ancienne fiancée de Yuki Eiri)

Chapitre Quatre : la lettre 

- Tadaïma, Hiro-chan ! Hum, ça sent drôlement bon !

- Sugoï ! tu arrives juste à temps pour le dîner, s'enthousiasma le guitariste depuis la cuisine.

La jeune femme l'y rejoignit pour y déposer les courses. Elle embrassa son fiancé et commença à ranger, alors qu'il terminait de dresser la table.

- Tu as du courrier, une certaine lettre du Canada…

Hiroshi s'essuya les mains et prit l'enveloppe qu'il ouvrit délicatement.

- Elle a fini par arriver ! Cela fait un moment que Shuichi l'a postée, il m'a encore demandé l'autre jour au téléphone si je l'avais reçue.

- Maintenant tu pourras lui dire oui ! Assis-toi, je vais nous servir, tu as assez travaillé. Et lis-là moi, s'il n'y a rien de personnel.

- Je n'ai aucun secret pour toi, Ayaka-chan. Et elle nous est adressée à tous les deux. Voyons voir les bêtises qu'il raconte…

_Ohayo, Ayaka-chan, Hiro-chan!_

_Je profite d'une petite pause pour vous écrire tout ce que je ne peux pas vous raconter par téléphone… Bien sûr, je peux pas tout vous dire, ce serait trop long, même par écrit !_

_Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes bien arrivés à Toronto… Nous y avons passé deux jours sympas. C'est une ville surprenante, ou des gens de pleins de pays différents vivent ! on a été vérifié si le restaurant japonais Ginko, connu comme l'un des meilleurs de la ville, valait sa réputation… la réponse est mille fois oui ! j'ai découvert une cuisine exotique assez originale, ça m'a donné des idées…_

_Eiri m'a traîné au Royal Ontario Museum et même à l'Art Gallery of Ontario, et j'avoue que ça m'a plu. Je n'ai jamais été très bon en histoire occidentale, mais grâce à Eiri, j'ai pu en apprendre plus au travers des galeries consacrées aux cultures du monde. Il y aura même bientôt des salles pour le Japon et la Chine ! Pour la partie du musée sur l'histoire naturelle, j'ai été surpris d'apprendre qu'il y avait tant d'espèces différentes, et ce qu'elles étaient capable de faire… _

_Eiri m'a ensuite emmené à Kensington Market, et bizarrement, ça ne l'a pas tant ennuyé que ça ! C'est surtout ce quartier qui me fait dire que c'est une ville cosmopolite (je t'entends déjà, Hiro, dire que j'ai appris un nouveau mot… baka !), il y a toutes les ethnies et on y mange mieux que dans le reste de la ville, et des plats qu'on ne trouve pas ailleurs…l'intérêt pour moi, c'est surtout qu'on y trouve des successions de magasins de vêtements et de musique…et tu sais quoi ? on m'a reconnu ! c' était bizarre mais pas désagréable. _

_Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver nos albums dans les bacs, et pourtant…le vendeur m'a dit que ce n'était pas forcément des japonais qui achetaient des albums japonais. _

_Encore heureux, s'il n'y avait eu que des japonais lors de nos concerts hors du Japon, on aurait pas rempli beaucoup de salles, tu crois pas ? avec ce genre de discussion, tu imagines que j'ai adoré Kensington Market !_

_D'ailleurs, Hiro-chan, c'est de là que vient le nom du vieux groupe canadien des années 70, Kensington Market…tu devais sûrement le savoir…_

_Ce qui était vraiment bien dans les environs, c'était la balade sur le lac Ontario, et la vue qu'on a eu en montant à la tour CN. On a mangé au resto tournant qui fait un tour complet en 72 minutes ! On en oublie ce qu'il y a dans l'assiette ! C'est vraiment très haut, et pourtant ce n'est qu'à mi hauteur, à près de 350 m je crois bien ! Eiri s'est alors souvenu des Twin Towers, à New York, et a regretté qu'elles aient été détruites, surtout de cette façon... _

_On a fait d'autres trucs à Toronto, mais je vous les raconterai photos et vidéo à l'appui, à notre retour !_

_Après Toronto, on a découvert la ville de Niagara… ça ne se décrit pas, ça se vit…le lac, les chutes, les falaises…Kami-sama, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, et dieu sait qu'on en a de beaux paysages au Japon ! Il y a une telle force qui se dégage de cet endroit où la nature est toute-puissante ! Incapable de parler, j'ai serré la main d'Eiri très fort… Et vous savez quoi ? Malgré les autres personnes autour, il ne l'a pas retirée, au contraire ! On a partagé quelque chose de très fort sur le pont du bateau, en bas des chutes. Ca a été l'une des meilleures journées de la semaine…_

_Il y a eu d'autres, bien sûr… on a fait une longue balade à pied dans le parc de Grand Bend, ça sentait bon les pins… et une autre sur l'île Manitoulin. On a croisé des animaux, des wapitis adorables, on a aperçu un loup… _

_On ne force pas trop, on va à notre rythme, c'est vraiment génial ! L'air est pur et tonifiant ! c'est un bonheur… Eiri n'est pas du genre comme moi à s'exclamer et s'extasier, ni à ouvrir de grands yeux, mais nous partageons beaucoup en silence, par nos regards, des gestes, des expressions que je surprends chez lui et vraiment, ça me rend fou de bonheur de vivre ça… _

_Là, je vous écris en direct de Wasaga Beach, la plus grande plage d'eau douce du monde ! Il n'y a pas que la plage… tout à l'heure, on a été au Rounds Ranch Farm Adventure, où il y a un grand labyrinthe taillé dans un champs de maïs, entre autres activités… J'ai perdu Eiri au détour d'un sentier…j'ai mis du temps à m'en sortir, en fait, il a fallu qu'on vienne m'aider, mais j'étais pas le seul ni le dernier, alors je m'en fiche ! Je vous vois sourire d'ici… Le pire, c'est qu'il y avait plus d'adultes que d'ados ou d'enfants ! Ca doit avoir quelque chose de traumatisant de se retrouver perdu dans un champs de maïs, quand même… »_

- Avec sa crinière rose, il a du être facile à retrouver, vu d'en haut ! commenta Hiro, ce qui fit glousser Ayaka. S'il nous en écrit une chanson, je le tue !

Cette fois, Ayaka ne put s'empêcher de rire pour de bon. Hiro reprit sa lecture, sachant que l'hilarité de sa fiancée n'allait pas diminuer avant un moment, mais qu'elle avait toujours la concentration nécessaire pour suivre sa lecture.

_« Donc voilà, après ces péripéties, on se repose un peu en profitant du timide mais chaud soleil du mois de mai… C'est quand même bien agréable…On a trouvé un bout de plage où il n'y a pas trop de monde et où c'est pas trop bruyant. Eiri lit tranquillement, et moi je vous écris. Une fois qu'on aura fini, on va aller faire du kart pas trop loin. Il a évacué son stress accumulé ces derniers temps dans la nature, mais il ressent encore un besoin de faire monter son adrénaline parfois et d'appuyer sur le champignon ! Il n'a pas touché à une seule cigarette depuis notre arrivée, et parfois, le manque se fait sentir… Le kart, ça peut être un bon palliatif (avec moi bien sûr)! Moi, c'est un truc que j'ai toujours voulu essayer, c'est l'occasion !_

_Après ça, on reviendra ensuite sur la plage, à ce qui paraît, les couchers de soleil sont magnifiques…Je laisse Eiri s'occuper des photos, pour avoir une chance d'en saisir un bout…_

_Nous allons passer encore quelques jours dans l'Ontario, puis nous irons découvrir les Rocheuses, autrement dit, l'ouest du pays, à travers un circuit en train et en car. _

_Il y a vraiment beaucoup de choses à voir ! On se repose et on se détend, mais c'est évident qu'on ne peut pas rester enfermé et couché entre quatre murs alors qu'au dehors il y a tant de merveilles qui nous appellent ! _

_J'ai découvert les joies de la sieste en pleine nature, et la frayeur aussi lorsqu'un ours est passé un peu trop près de nous à mon goût… j'ai aussi découvert le camping sauvage, et rencontré des personnes qui vivent vraiment en harmonie avec leur milieu et dans le respect de la nature et de tous les êtres vivants… Par exemple, on ne doit pas nourrir les animaux croisés dans les parcs, car ils risqueraient de devenir dépendant de l'homme, ce qu'il faut éviter à tout prix pour les préserver… _

_Voilà, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait de mal en vous racontant ce début de vacances idyllique… au contraire, j'espère vous avoir donné envie de découvrir un pays magique…c'est loin, mais ça vaut toutes les heures d'avion qu'on subit pour y arriver, et le coup d'assommoir du décalage horaire !_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien de votre côté, et que Sakano et surtout K. ne vous font pas trop souffrir, toi et Fuji-chan. _

_La beauté de ce pays et les histoires des gens rencontrés m'ont déjà inspiré quelques paroles. Je te ferai parvenir ça quand ce sera présentable et par mail, c'est plus rapide, que tu puisses réfléchir avec Fuji-chan à une compo derrière._

_Nous vous embrassons très fort tous les deux !_

_Passez le bonjour à tous ceux que vous croiserez !_

_A très bientôt !_

_Shuichi et Eiri._

Hiroshi replia la lettre et regarda Ayaka, à présent calmée, qui lui sourit.

- Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Je suis vraiment contente pour eux.

- Haï. J'ai quand même peur qu'ils ne reviennent plus fatigué qu'ils ne sont partis.

- D'après ce qu'il t'écrit, ils se reposent quand même beaucoup. L'as-tu trouvé fatigué au téléphone, l'autre jour ?

- Pas vraiment, il avait l'air excité, comme d'habitude. Mais ça ne veut rien dire, en ce qui concerne Shuichi, tu le sais bien.

- Moi, je pense que si fatigue il y a, c'est une fatigue saine, qui ne peut que leur être bénéfique. Ils ont l'air tellement heureux, Hiro-chan. Shuichi nous le communique à travers cette lettre, et au téléphone. Lorsque j'ai eu l'occasion de parler à Yuki, la semaine dernière, j'ai ressenti aussi qu'il était bien, apaisé, heureux. Arrête de t'inquiéter.

Hiroshi termina de manger en silence.

- C'est vraiment un salop, n'empêche, de nous raconter tout ça ! s'écria-t-il soudain. Il me donne envie de t'embarquer et de m'envoler loin de Sakano, de K, et de NG au grand complet !

- Rien ne nous empêche de partir, Hiro-chan.

- Et ton travail ? C'est vrai que tu n'as pas besoin de travailler mais que tu y tiens beaucoup.

- Et bien… je peux terminer cette semaine et poser une semaine de congés exceptionnels à partir de lundi !

Le sourire du guitariste s'élargit, il prit les mains de sa fiancée et les serra contre ses lèvres.

- Une semaine tous les deux loin de Tokyo… Mon amour, ce serait formidable…

- Cela nous ferait le plus grand bien. Une semaine c'est court, alors nous ne pouvons pas aller trop loin… Que dirais-tu d'Okinawa ?

- J'en dis que c'est parfait ! Ca me suffit, avec toi.

La jeune femme se pencha par dessus la table et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se lever.

- Alors tu t'occupes de nos vacances, pendant que je débarrasse ?

- Haï ! assura-t-il en se levant à son tour.

- Quelle excellente idée n'avons-nous pas eu là ! Nous devrons remercier Shui-chan à son retour ! dit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras. J'ai hâte d'y être !

- Moi aussi ! répondit-il en la serrant contre lui. Aï shiteru, Ayaka-chan.

- Aï shiteru, Hiro-chan.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, puis Hiroshi alla s'installer devant son ordinateur pour s'occuper de l'organisation des vacances via internet. Ayaka s'occupa de débarrasser et de mettre en route le lave-vaisselle avant de le rejoindre.

- Au fait, lui dit-elle en s'installant sur ses genoux, merci pour le dîner, qui était délicieux, comme d'habitude…

A suivre…

**Lexique** :

**Aï shiteru** : je t'aime

**Baka** : idiot.

**Sugoï **: super, fantastique !

**Notes :**

Les galeries du Royal Ontario Musuem consacrées à la Chine et au Japon font parties des 10 nouvelles salles ouvertes en 2006.


	5. Chapitre 5 : periple dans les Rocheuses

**Chapitre cinq : à travers les Rocheuses : un train nommé désir**.

**Titre : le choix d'une vie.**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**_Résumé_** : petite fic qui fait suite à ma précédente fic, The Gravity Tour. L'histoire se passe presque un an après l'épilogue, donc en fait Yuki et Shuichi sont ensemble depuis 4 ans et dans un an, Shuichi, Hiroshi et Fujisaki arrêtent leur carrière de chanteur pour se consacrer à leurs vies. Yuki a déjà une idée de son avenir avec Shuichi, et ma fic raconte donc la manière dont il va lui présenter les choses…

_**Chapitre cinq : à travers les Rocheuses : un train nommé désir.**_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.

**_Personnages_** :

Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck, amant de Yuki), Yuki Eiri (écrivain et amant de Shuichi).

**Chapitre cinq : à travers les Rocheuses : un train nommé désir.**

- Ca ne va pas, Shui-chan, tu es tout rouge ?

Shuichi sentit la température de son visage grimper de quelques degrés supplémentaires…

Ils étaient dans leur cabine du Rocky Mountaineer, le train qui devait les transporter pendant huit jours à la découverte des Rocheuses. Ils y avaient embarqué à Vancouver, après avoir profité de la ville pendant deux jours, et avaient rejoint Kamloops pour y passer la nuit. Ce matin, ils étaient repartis en direction de Jasper.

Leur installation dans une cabine avec vue panoramique leur permettait de profiter pleinement des paysages hallucinants qui s'offraient à leurs yeux. Le chemin de fer suivait la rivière Thomson, à travers les plateaux enneigés. Ils avaient longés des chutes d'eau, les Pyramid Falls, et les glaciers d'Albreda, avant de pouvoir contempler le Mont Robson, le plus haut du Canada.

Shuichi avait beaucoup apprécié ce début de voyage. Pourtant, depuis un moment, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur le paysage. De drôles de bruits leur parvenaient depuis la cabine voisine, et il ne fallait pas beaucoup d'imagination pour deviner ce qu'il s'y passait. Shuichi en avait cependant beaucoup, lui…

- Je peux ouvrir la porte ou la fenêtre, si tu as trop chaud, reprit un Yuki amusé, en face de lui.

- Tu… Eiri, tu n'entends rien ? articula-t-il, toujours aussi rouge.

- De quoi parles-tu, de ça ? répondit-il alors qu'un nouveau gémissement se faisait entendre.

- Ha haï, _ça_ ! Ca vient d'à côté, je crois.

- Certainement, sinon on entendrait moins. C'est ce qui te fait rougir comme ça ? Pourtant, il me semble que tu gémis aussi fort, voire plus, parfois…

- Eiri !

- C'est pas vrai, peut-être ? Cela ne me dérange pas, tu sais, au contraire, c'est excitant.

- C'est de ta faute, aussi ! Demo, je sais me retenir lorsque nous ne sommes pas chez nous, protesta-t-il. J'ai toujours veillé à faire le moins de bruit possible à l'hôtel. Ce n'est pas normal de se laisser aller ainsi dans un endroit pareil…

- Normal, pas normal, pourquoi se mettre des barrières ? Ils ont visiblement plus envie l'un de l'autre que la patience d'attendre d'arriver à l'hôtel, ce soir.

- Ca n'a vraiment pas l'air de te gêner, ni de te choquer…

Yuki haussa les épaules.

- Ils sont quand même dans l'intimité de leur cabine, et non pas dans le couloir. Même s'ils ne sont pas discrets, ils ne se donnent pas en spectacle.

Shuichi, qui avait retrouvé une couleur normale, ne répondit pas. Yuki l'observa, se retenant de sourire : il savait que dans sa tête, mille pensées tournoyaient. A cet instant, il aurait voulu avoir le don de lire dans l'esprit, le cerveau en hyperactivité de Shuichi devait être un spectacle impressionnant. Il ne put qu'attendre le résultat de sa réflexion, qui ne tarda pas.

- Ce doit être très fort entre eux, pour qu'ils en oublient où ils se trouvent… finit-il par dire.

- Ils ne l'ont peut-être pas oublié, et c'est peut-être cela qui rend les choses plus excitantes.

- Nani ?

Le rouge recommençait à lui monter aux joues.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de nos petites aventures dans le parking de ma maison d'édition, pour ne citer que celui-là, dans les locaux de NG, entre deux prises de voix, au théâtre…

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, Eiri… le coupa-t-il en détournant le regard.

- Tu veux que je te le montre ? proposa-t-il en se penchant sur lui, une drôle de lueur au fond des yeux, sa main déjà haut placée sur sa cuisse.

- Yamero, hentaï !

Yuki se mit à rire en le bloquant sur son siège incliné à l'extrême. Plus sérieusement, il se pencha encore et promena ses lèvres dans son cou, le faisant frissonner.

- Tu es sûr, mon Shui-chan ? murmura-t-il en remontant lentement jusque sa bouche.

- Eiri… non… Ei…ri…

Il se laissa embrasser et sut, à la manière dont Yuki prit possession de sa bouche, qu'il avait perdu et qu'il était perdu…

Bientôt, de nouveau gémissements succédèrent à ceux jusque là entendus…

Ils arrivèrent à Jasper en fin d'après midi et débarquèrent afin de s'installer dans leur hôtel pour la nuit.

Shuichi fut rassuré de voir que personne ne les regardait avec plus d'insistance qu'auparavant.

La journée du lendemain fut consacrée en partie à la visite de canyons et de lacs en car. Le reste du temps étant à leur disposition, ils en profitèrent pour se rendre aux sources thermales. Des sources où l'eau coulant à plus de 50° arrivait à 40° dans les bassins… Ils purent se détendre et se prélasser, enlacés dans l'abri des vapeurs humides… avant de regagner leur hôtel où ils passèrent l'une de leurs meilleurs nuits.

Ils dormirent si bien qu'il fallut envoyer quelqu'un les chercher pour leur éviter de rater le départ de l'expédition en autocar prévue pour la journée. Ce qui aurait été fort dommage, car elle consistait à traverser les collines enneigées de Parkway pour gagner Colombia, et de là, à monter à bord d'un célèbre Ice Explorer pour rejoindre Lake Louise, le lac le plus photographié du Canada. L'Ice Explorer était conçu spécialement pour pouvoir voyager sur des glaciers, ce fut une traversée qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier.

Un nouveau soleil se leva. De leur chambre, ils pouvaient ouvrir les yeux sur un lac miroitant sous les doux rayons.

Yuki se réveilla le premier. Il baissa le regard vers Shuichi, endormi dans ses bras, reposant avec confiance sur sa poitrine, et caressa tendrement ses mèches roses.

- C'est comme ça que je vois notre vie. Me réveiller avec toi à mes côtés, serrer contre moi, chaque matin. Comment pourrais-je vouloir plus, comment pourrais-je supporter moins ?

- Eiri… murmura Shuichi en émergeant de son sommeil.

- Bonjour, Shui-chan. Bien dormi ?

- Haï, répondit-il en se serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il est quelle heure, mon amour ?

- Bientôt 9h30. C'est une heure correcte pour se réveiller, non ?

Le chanteur grogna un vague « oui » et se redressa doucement en ouvrant complètement les yeux. Il contempla la vue magnifique sur le lac, puis se tourna vers son amant, adossé contre les oreillers, que les mèches roses en bataille faisait sourire.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je trouve le plus beau en cet instant, reprit-il, songeur.

- Baka… souffla Yuki en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Je vais demander qu'on nous apporte notre petit-déjeuner, nous le prendrons sur la terrasse, ça te dis ?

- Haï ! Il fait si bon le matin, et c'est si beau…

Il s'installa plus confortablement contre Yuki et ils admirèrent la vue sur le lac, en silence. Les doigts de Yuki se promenaient dans ses mèches roses, s'attardaient sur sa nuque en de tendres caresses. Lui-même faisait courir sa main sur sa poitrine et son ventre, dessinant les muscles au passage.

- Eiri, t-ai je remercié ?

- Une bonne centaine de fois depuis qu'on a débarqué à Toronto, il y a bientôt trois semaines, bien que je t'ai demandé d'arrêter.

- Mais ce n'est pas assez. Je suis tellement… bien !

- Moi aussi, je suis bien. Alors on est quitte. Que veux-tu faire, ce matin ?

- Si je me souviens bien, cette après-midi, nous allons en car au parc national Yoho, c'est ça ?

- Haï, pour voir le lac Emeraude et les tunnels en spirales.

- Ah oui, ces fameux tunnels qui font une boucle en s'enfonçant dans la montagne, pour que la pente des voies ferrées soient réduites et qu'il y ait moins d'accidents… Je me demande quel aspect ça a… les photos ne sont pas très parlantes…

- Tu le sauras dans quelques heures…

- Haï ! Alors pour ce matin, ce que je veux faire, c'est… prendre une douche… avec toi ! Petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse… avec toi ! Et puis on pourra discuter de la suite à ce moment-là, selon le temps qu'il nous restera !

- Depuis quand es-tu aussi pragmatique ?

Shuichi lui fit un grand sourire et se redressa pour pouvoir l'embrasser longuement. Il s'écarta enfin et plongea son regard améthyste dans celui ambré de l'homme qu'il aimait tant.

- Ca m'est venu petit à petit en partageant la vie d'un certain Eiri Uesugi… répondit-il finalement en se levant. Appelle la réception et dépêche-toi de me rejoindre sous la douche ! dit-il encore avant de s'enfuir dans la salle de bain.

Yuki sourit en se saisissant du combiné.

A suivre…

**Lexique :**

**_Arigato_** : merci

**_Baka_** : idiot

**_Demo_** : mais

**_Haï_** : oui

**_Hentaï_** : pervers

**_Nani_** : hein ?

**_Yamero_** : arrête

Merci encore si vous avez été jusque là, en esperant que vous resterez pour la suite du voyage !


	6. Chapitre 6 : moshi moshi

**Chapitre six : moshi moshi.**

**Titre** : le choix d'une vie.

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf la mère de Shuichi inventée déjà dans ma fic précédente, Kaori Shindo.

**_Résumé_** : petite fic qui fait suite à ma précédente fic, The Gravity Tour. L'histoire se passe presque un an après l'épilogue, donc en fait Yuki et Shuichi sont ensemble depuis 4 ans et dans un an, Shuichi, Hiroshi et Fujisaki arrêtent leur carrière de chanteur pour se consacrer à leurs vies. Yuki a déjà une idée de son avenir avec Shuichi, et ma fic raconte donc la manière dont il va lui présenter les choses…

_**Chapitre six : moshi moshi.**_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.

**_Personnages_** :

Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck), Yuki Eiri (écrivain et amant de Shuichi), Hisae Shindo (sœur de Shuichi), Kaori Shindo (mère de Shuichi et d'Hisae)

Allusions : Hiroshi Nakano, (guitariste des Bad Luck et meilleur ami de Shuichi), Ayaka-chan (fiancée d'Hiro), Fujisaki Suguru (pianiste des Bad Luck).

.**Chapitre six : moshi moshi.**

Le téléphone se mit à sonner dans la demeure Shindo.

- Hisae-chan, peux-tu répondre, onegaï ?

- Haï, okaasan ! répondit la jeune fille en se saisissant du téléphone. Moshi moshi ?

- Imooto-chan ! Ohayo !

- Onii-chan ! Okaa-san, c'est Shui-chan ! Alors, Onii-chan, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, très bien même ! Et toi ?

- Mais on s'en fout de moi, raconte ! Tu appelles d'où ?

- Je suis dans une ville qui s'appelle Calgary, et…

- Sugoï ! le coupa-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Es-tu monté en haut de la Tour ?

- Matte ! Comment tu connais ça, toi ?

- As-tu oublié que j'ai fait une demande pour le programme d'échange avec l'université de Montréal ? Je connais très bien tous les aspects touristiques du Canada, d'est en ouest !

- Tu ne m'as parlé que de Montréal et de Toronto !

- A-t-on vraiment eu le temps de parler plus, Onii-chan ? C'est pour ça que je t'ai offert le caméscope numérique avant de partir, et qu'à ton retour, tu as intérêt à passer un week-end à la maison, ou à m'inviter chez vous ! Je veux tout savoir ! La lettre que tu as écris à Hiroshi et à Ayaka, je l'ai scannée !

- Kichigaï ! T'es pire que moi ! Comment Fuji-chan peut-il te supporter alors que moi, il me tolère à peine ?

- Tu te trompes, il t'adore ! T'es vraiment un grand frère pour lui. Bon alors, tu vas faire quoi ? Vous êtes montés sur le Mont Sulphur ou pas ? C'est le matin, là-bas ?

- Haï, pour les deux dernières questions ! On a fini notre circuit dans les Rocheuses. Ce matin, on va au musée des civilisations de l'ouest et de la colonisation, on fait un dernier petit tour en ville et après, on repart. Il nous reste cinq jours avant de rentrer, sans compter aujourd'hui. On a bien envie de repasser une journée aux sources chaudes avant de gagner le nord et de se partager les derniers jours entre Montréal et Québec.

- C'est une bonne conclusion pour un séjour aussi long ! J'espère que vous avez utilisé le caméscope et l'appareil photo !

- Je t'avoue que les paysages sont si époustouflants, et les animaux si imprévisibles, que parfois on s'est rendu compte trop tard qu'on avait oublié de les utiliser… Mais on reviendra, dès que j'aurais arrêté ma carrière et que tu auras du temps, je te promets de t'y emmener, si Fuji-chan ne le fait pas !

- Suki da, Onii-chan ! Bon, je te passe maman, elle râle sur le coût du téléphone… Mais parler à sa famille, ça n'a pas de prix, hein ? Alors bonne journée à tous les deux, et embrasse Yuki de ma part !

- Promis, Imooto-chan ! Kiotsukete !

La jeune fille passa le téléphone à sa mère, avant de courir récupérer son propre téléphone pour appeler son petit-ami Fujisaki et lui donner les dernières nouvelles de son frère.

- Omae.

- Konban wa, Okaa-san. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, maintenant que j'entends ta voix. Si j'ai bien compris, tout se passe bien pour toi, enfin, pour vous deux.

- Haï, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je te raconterai tout à mon retour, mais sache que ce voyage m'a vraiment fait du bien.

- Et avec Yuki-san, tout va bien ?

- Haï ! Je n'avais pas forcément besoin de venir ici pour le savoir, je l'ai su dès les premiers temps de notre relation, mais chaque jour me confirme que c'est vraiment l'homme de ma vie. Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais je suis presque sûr qu'il est du même avis. Nous sommes tellement heureux ensemble…

- C'est le principal. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, omae. Quand rentres-tu ?

- Nous arrivons à Tokyo vendredi soir, nous passerons donc vous voir dimanche, le temps de nous remettre. Mais je ne garantis pas qu'Eiri sera là, Okaa-san.

- Faites comme vous le pouvez. Sache que si tu viens dimanche, omae, tu auras certainement une surprise.

- Nani ? Bonne ou mauvaise ?

- Excellente. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, cela risquerait de te perturber. Termine tranquillement tes vacances, d'accord ?

- Bon… Alors je t'embrasse, et à dimanche ! Oyasumi nasaï !

- Arigato. Kiotsukete, Omae.

Le chanteur raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres mais le regard songeur.

_Une surprise, nani ?Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? _se demanda-t-il en sortant de la cabine de l'hôtel réservée aux appels internationaux.

- Tu as terminé ? demanda Yuki en le rejoignant. Ca va ? C'est quoi cette tête ?

- Haï, c'est juste que j'ai dit à ma mère que je passerai sûrement dimanche, avec ou sans toi, et elle m'a parlé d'un truc qui m'attend. Je me demandais ce que ça pouvait être… Mais d'après elle, c'est une bonne surprise, je n'ai donc pas à m'inquiéter, alors n'en parlons plus, je verrai ça à notre retour.

- Bien, alors allons-y ! Toujours partant pour le musée ?

- Haï !

- J'ai réservé pour demain le dernier vol de la journée, à 20h, pour Montréal. Donc on a le choix entre visiter aujourd'hui la ville et les alentours, et demain retourner aux sources de Bannff, ou aller aux sources aujourd'hui et visiter demain…

Un simple regard leur suffit à se mettre d'accord. La réponse était logique…

- Va pour une journée de bien-être ! Remonte dans notre chambre commencer à préparer nos affaires pour la journée, je m'occupe de louer une voiture.

- Ok ! Rejoins-moi dès que tu peux, je suis tellement content que je vais sûrement oublier des trucs !

Yuki le regarda s'éloigner avec ce petit sourire que seul Shuichi lui inspirait.

- Excuse me, please ?

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à deux jeunes femmes très souriantes. Les cheveux cuivrés de la première inondaient ses épaules par vagues ondulant jusqu'au milieu du dos et elle avait des yeux verts profonds. La deuxième avait les mêmes yeux, mais les cheveux plus blonds que ceux de Yuki, et beaucoup plus courts.

- Oui ?

- Je m'appelle Samantha, se présenta la plus âgée des deux, la rousse aux yeux verts, et voici ma petite sœur Karen. Nous séjournons à l'hôtel depuis quelques jours, nous vous avons vus arriver, votre frère et vous. Et nous étions dans le même groupe de visite du Mont Sulphur… Est-ce que vous restez longtemps ici ?

_Mon « frère » ? Elles étaient dans le même groupe, et elles n'ont pas remarqué que nos rapports n'avaient rien de fraternels ? Mais d'où sortent-elles ?_

- Nous repartons demain soir.

- Comme c'est dommage ! Peut-être pourrions-nous dîner ensemble ce soir ? Ou déjeuner ce midi, nous avons découvert un très bon restaurant en ville…

- C'est très gentil à vous, mais nous ne restons pas en ville aujourd'hui.

- Et ce soir ? insista-t-elle. Nous souhaiterions vraiment faire votre connaissance.

Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette mascarade… 

- Laissez-moi demander à mon fiancé s'il ne voit pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous ne dînions pas en amoureux, fit-il avec son plus charmant sourire.

La plus jeune dit quelque chose que Yuki ne comprit pas. Sa grande sœur se tourna de nouveau vers Yuki et reprit en anglais.

- Ce n'est pas vous que Karen a insulté, ne vous méprenez pas. Elle m'a juste dit que j'étais idiote. Nous nous en doutions, cela se voit que vous êtes très liés. Ca aurait pu être de l'amour fraternel, alors nous avons essayer ! Vous êtes vraiment de beaux jeunes hommes, et ça ne cours pas les rues ! Mais vous formez un très beau couple, je dois le reconnaître. Nous vous souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Si votre fiancé est d'accord, venez quand même dîner avec nous, ce soir. Un peu de compagnie nous ferrait du bien…

- Je lui en parlerais.

- Bonne journée à vous… au fait, quels sont vos noms ?

- Je m'appelle Eiri et mon ami, Shuichi.

- Très bien, alors peut-être à ce soir, Eiri.

- Bonne journée, Samantha, Karen.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent, laissant Yuki songeur.

- Je crois qu'on ne va pas dîner à l'hôtel, ce soir…

A suivre…

_Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui m'encouragent à continuer à écrire._

_Rendez-vous pour le prochain et dernier chapitre (plus l'épilogue)._

_J'espère que vous aimerez !_

_Bise !_

_Lysanea_

**Lexique :**

**Arigato** : merci

**Haï** ; oui.

**Imooto-chan** : petite sœur

**Kichigaï** : folle, folie

**Kiotsukete** : fais attention à toi.

**Konban wa** ; bonsoir.

**Moshi moshi** : « allô » ?

**Nani** : hein ?

**Ohayo** : salut, bonjour

**Okaa-san/okaasan** : maman, mère

**Omae** ; mon enfant, mon fils

**Onii-chan/oniichan** : grand frère

**Oyasumi nasaï** : bonne nuit.

S**ugoï** : fantastique ! super !

**Suki da** : je t'adore, je tiens à toi.


	7. Chapitre 7 : la demande

**Chapitre sept** : **la demande**.

**Titre **: le choix d'une vie.

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance, un peu songfic

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. La chanson est celle de The Righteous Brothers _Unchained Melody (film Ghost)_

**_Résumé_** : petite fic qui fait suite à ma précédente fic, The Gravity Tour. L'histoire se passe presque un an après l'épilogue, donc en fait Yuki et Shuichi sont ensemble depuis 4 ans et dans un an, Shuichi, Hiroshi et Fujisaki arrêtent leur carrière de chanteur pour se consacrer à leurs vies. Yuki a déjà une idée de son avenir avec Shuichi, et ma fic raconte donc la manière dont il va lui présenter les choses…

_**Chapitre sept : la demande.**_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.

**_Personnages_** :

Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck), Yuki Eiri (écrivain et amant de Shuichi).

Allusions : Tohma (Seguchi Tohma, PDG de NG Productions, ancien pianiste des Nittle Grasper), K (manager des Bad Luck), Sakano (producteur des Bad Luck), Hiroshi Nakano, (guitariste des Bad Luck et meilleur ami de Shuichi), Tatsuha Uesugi (petit frère de Yuki)

.**Chapitre sept : la demande.**

Yuki et Shuichi passaient leur dernière soirée au Canada. Ils oscillaient tous les deux entre joie et tristesse ; la joie d'avoir vécu un mois si magique et intense, la tristesse qu'il soit déjà terminé.

Ils avaient passé les deux derniers jours à Montréal, après deux jours à Québec. Pour leur dernière soirée, Yuki l'avait invité dans un excellent restaurant à l'ambiance des plus romantiques. De très belles musiques et chansons se succédaient, jouées et interprétées par des professionnels sur une petite scène au fond du restaurant.

Ils alternaient des discussions et des silences ponctués de longs regards plus qu'éloquents.

Depuis un moment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait, ils écoutaient la chanson, se souriant à certaines des paroles qu'ils auraient pu eux-même écrire.

Whoa! My love, my darling,  
I hunger for your touch,  
_(j'ai faim de ton contact)_

Alone. Lonely time.  
_(Seul. Temps de solitude)_

And time goes by, so slowly,_  
(le temps passe si lentement)_

And time can do so much,_  
(et le temps ne peut pas faire grand chose)_

Are you still mine?  
_(resteras-tu mienne ?)_

I need your love.  
_(j'ai besoin de ton amour)_

I need your love.  
God speed your love to me.

_(Dieu m'a envoyé ton amour)_

- Cette chanson est vraiment très belle, remarqua Shuichi en terminant son dessert. Tu la connais ?

_Whoa! My love, my darling,  
I hunger, hunger, for your love,  
(j'ai faim de ton amour, ton amour) _

_For love. Lonely time.  
(Pour l'amour. Temps de solitude)_

_- _C'est tirée de la bande originale d'un film des années 90, « Ghost ». Je ne connais pas l'artiste ni le titre.

_Are you still mine?_  
_I need your love._

- Dis comme ça, ça va pas ensemble… Une chanson d'amour pour une histoire de fantôme… Ah moins que… Ca raconte quoi, exactement ?

_God speed your love to me._

Shuichi écouta les dernières notes tandis que Yuki fouillait dans ses souvenirs.

- Un homme rentre un soir avec sa petite amie et rencontre un voleur qui le tue avant de s'enfuir. Son amour pour sa fiancée autant que son souhait de la protéger du voleur le retient sur terre. Il devient donc un fantôme et la suit, essayant de l'avertir du danger. Une voyante va l'aider à prendre contact avec elle. C'est difficile parce qu'elle souffre beaucoup de sa perte.

- Je ne veux même essayer d'imaginer ce qu'elle peut ressentir, ce doit être horrible. Si je te perdais, je crois que je deviendrai fou, si ca ne me tue pas carrément.

Yuki tendit sa main par-dessus la table et pressa celle de Shuichi tendrement.

- La mort sépare les êtres chers, nous devons nous y préparer. Mais ne parlons pas de ces choses-là ce soir, onegaï.

Ils échangèrent un tendre sourire.

- Gomen, Eiri-chan. Ce film doit être très beau. Je suis sûr que je pleurerai beaucoup, mais j'aimerai beaucoup le voir quand même !

- Je l'ai offert a Tatsuha, il y a quelques années. Je le lui demanderai à notre retour. Il trouve Patrick Swaize, l'acteur principal, absolument irrésistible.

- Ressemblerait-il à Ryuichi ?

- D'après moi, non. De toute façon, il n'y a aucune logique dans les goûts de mon frère.

- Et toi, comment le trouves-tu, cet acteur ?

Yuki but une gorgée de son café sans quitter Shuichi du regard.

- Je n'ai pas ce genre d'interrogation quand je regarde un homme. D'ailleurs je ne _regarde_ pas les hommes, je les _vois_, point. Quant à ce Swaize, c'est un bon acteur, mon appréciation s'arrête là.

Le chanteur sourit en penchant la tête de côté, pensif.

- Ta remarque me fait me demander si un jour, tu t'es retrouvé à pouvoir dire ça de moi…

- Dire quoi ? « C'est un bon chanteur, mon appréciation s'arrête là ? » Baka, ça aurait plutôt été le contraire, te concernant…

Shuichi se mit à rire de bon cœur, alors que Yuki demandait l'addition.

- C'est flatteur, tu crois ? Je t'imagine bien, avec ton regard fixe et glaçé « C'est un beau jeune homme, mais un piètre chanteur, mon appréciation s'arrête là ! ».

Yuki se laissa gagner par l'hilarité de Shuichi, mais se contenta d'un rire discret, alors que le chanteur était au bord du fou rire, ses yeux humides de larmes.

Ce fut un couple visiblement très heureux qui quitta le restaurant, sous l'œil attendri du personnel et de quelques clients…

Après le dîner, ils décidèrent de faire une promenade sur les berges de l'île. L'air frais aida Shuichi à se calmer.

- Le retour va être difficile, soupira-t-il. Tu crois que Tohma, K et Sakano accepteraient de me laisser quelques jours pour me remettre ?

- Tu as écrit pas mal de brouillons de chanson, c'est envisageable…

- Hey, qui t'as permis de traiter mes essais de brouillon ? protesta-t-il en le poussant du coude.

- Je ne t'ai jamais attendu pour le faire…

- C'est bien vrai, cette histoire… En même temps tu m'as aidé pour certains, alors ceux-là sont un peu les tiens aussi. Et tu crois que ça leur suffira ?

- Tu sais te montrer très improductif et inutile quand tu veux, Shui-chan.

- C'est ma fête, ce soir, dis donc…

- Gomen nasaï, s'excusa-t-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Je suis sûr qu'ils te laisseront un peu de temps. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu le prendras de toi-même. Qui arrive à te résister, Shui-chan ? Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux.

Le chanteur sourit. Il se sentait bien, heureux de pouvoir se promener ainsi incognito, sentir le bras de Yuki autour de ses épaules qui le maintenait de manière quasi possessionnelle contre lui.

Cela leur était arrivé fréquemment, surtout à Montréal où la communauté gay était très représentée, de sentir les regards sur eux, admiratifs, provocants, séducteurs. Yuki avait alors retrouvé le sien, celui que Shuichi avait connu au début de leur relation, un regard qui voulait dire « m'approche pas ». Mais qui voulait plutôt dire à présent « ne l'approche pas, si tu tiens à ta vie ».

Shuichi ne passait pas inaperçu avec sa crinière rose et son style. Il s'était certes assagi en consentant à s'habiller un peu plus, et à opter pour des couleurs plus sobres, mais il restait très sexy parfois, même souvent.

Dès qu'ils retrouvaient les grandes rues des métropoles, Shuichi troquait ses pantalons et ses pulls contre ses jeans, ses vestes et pantalons en cuir, ses manteaux longs cintrés, ses petites chemises qui le rendaient si craquant.

- Eiri-chan…

- Haï.

- Quand on a fait un tour au Village, hier, je n'étais pas très à l'aise. J'avais l'impression d'être différent des personnes croisées et pourtant, le fait d'aimer un homme fait de moi un gay aussi.

- C'est une fierté pour eux d'être gay, un combat. Est-ce que ça l'est pour toi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Franchement, je ne me suis jamais senti gay, on me l'a fait sentir. On en avait un peu parlé au début, tu te souviens ? Qu'on était tombés amoureux sans forcément éprouver une attirance pour les hommes au départ.

- Ta célèbre phrase « je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes mais amoureux d'un homme » en a fait réfléchir plus d'un. Viens, asseyons-nous un moment.

Shuichi le suivit sur un banc tranquille, face au fleuve.

- C'est ce que je ressens, encore aujourd'hui. En fait, je ne sais pas si je pourrais être attiré par un autre homme que toi…

- Je n'irai pas t'encourager à vérifier, tu sais.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention, ça ne l'a jamais été. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ça, mais il y a eu ce malentendu avec le chanteur de Whispers, où j'ai vraiment été blessé de constater que tu pensais vraiment que je pouvais être attiré par un autre que toi… Simplement parce que lui l'était, mais que je n'avais pas remarqué que c'était plus qu'un jeu pour lui. Tout comme je n'avais pas compris que Hiro était attiré par moi.

- Comment tu l'as su, alors, pour Hiro ?

- Il me l'a dit lui-même, lorsque je lui ai parlé de toi, et qu'il a compris que j'avais eu le coup de foudre. Pourtant, je me souviens que ce jour-là, sans être choqué ni même l'avoir repoussé, je m'étais dit que jamais je ne pourrais ne serait-ce que l'embrasser. Alors que j'arrêtais pas de penser à toi.

- Je fais souvent cet effet, mais ce n'est pas forcément un coup de foudre.

- Tatsuha m'en avait parlé, en évoquant Ayaka-chan. Mais toi, Eiri-chan, le pourrais-tu ? Je veux dire, être attiré par un autre homme ? Tu as eu tellement d'aventures, avant moi…

- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte. Sincèrement, je ne crois pas. Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé, avant toi et depuis toi. Quant à mes histoires avec les femmes, comme tu l'as dit, c'était avant toi. Je cherchais quelque chose en multipliant mes conquêtes. Quoi que ce fut, notre rencontre y a mis un terme.

- Tant mieux, murmura-t-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Yuki l'entoura de son bras et embrassa ses mèches roses. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, savourant l'instant et la présence de l'autre.

- Shui-chan, murmura finalement Yuki tout près de son oreille.

- Haï ?

- Je t'ai entendu dire à Hiro, au téléphone, que ça ne te déplairait pas de vivre ici. Tu étais sérieux, ou c'était juste une réflexion en passant ?

Shuichi garda un moment le silence, continuant de jouer à entrelacer leurs mains libres.

- J'ai adoré ce mois passé ici, avec toi, finit-il par répondre. Le Canada est un monde en soi. Nous avons des cascades au Japon, et des parcs, et des animaux. Mais rien de si diversifié. Je n'ai pas ressenti cette présence de la nature comme ici. Après plus de quatre ans de carrière, même si le rythme effréné correspond à une partie non négligeable de mon caractère, parfois je me dis que j'ai vraiment besoin de calme et d'anonymat pour profiter de nous. Si j'étais seul, ça m'aurait moins gêné, je pense. On a jamais pu se promener comme on l'a fait ici, aussi tranquillement, aussi longtemps. Alors oui, Eiri-chan, je le pensais très fort quand je l'ai dit à Hiro. En même temps, je pense à ma famille, c'est si loin du Japon…

- C'est sûr. Mais c'est peut-être ce qu'il nous faut, Shui-chan.

Shuichi se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Il comprit qu'ils étaient en train de vivre un moment important de leur relation.

- Tu es sérieux, Eiri-chan ?

- Une fois que tu en auras terminé avec les Bad Luck, crois-tu que tu pourras vivre au Japon ? Tu ne seras pas tranquille et nous n'aurons jamais la paix.

Le chanteur porta un regard songeur sur les eaux du fleuve qui reflétaient les lumières de la ville.

- Je sais que les premiers temps seront difficiles, mais je n'ai jamais songé à quitter le pays. Surtout que toi aussi, tu y vis et y travailles.

- Ca n'a jamais posé de problème, du moment que je peux écrire et envoyer mes romans à mon éditeur. Je n'ai jamais considéré avoir des attaches, si ce n'est toi, depuis quatre ans.

- Tu es vraiment sérieux, alors ? conclut-il en se tournant vers lui de nouveau. Ce voyage… tout ce qu'on a vu, visité, traversé…

- Je voulais tester avec toi ce pays. Nous avons vécu dans des conditions idéales de riches touristes, mais pas seulement. D'où le camping sauvage, par exemple. J'ai veillé à ce qu'on se retrouve face à tous les aspects de la vie ici, les bons et les mauvais, les difficiles et les faciles, quelle que soit la région. Personnellement, j'ai été conquis et ma décision est prise : je sais que je pourrais y vivre et j'ai envie d'essayer. Mais pas sans toi.

Yuki sentait l'hésitation de Shuichi et la comprenait. Et même si cela lui faisait un peu peur, il était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout et le convaincre.

- Mais Eiri-chan, lui dit ce dernier, il y a des endroits plus proches, quand même… Nous avons passé d'excellents moments en Europe, même si cela ne vaut pas ce qu'on vient de vivre ici. Je serai prêt à vivre n'importe où avec toi, tu le sais. Seulement, je pense à nos familles, au Japon. C'est vrai que ma famille compte beaucoup pour moi et que je les quitte plus difficilement que toi, c'est peut-être pour ça que ton idée m'effraie un peu…

- Nous pouvons très bien faire des allers-retours, ce n'est pas si terrible. Passer quelques temps ici, quelques temps là-bas.

Shuichi plongea dans ses yeux d'ambre. Son regard était si doux en cet instant, et si déterminé... Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et caressa sa joue au passage, en lui souriant tendrement.

- Tu as l'air de tellement y tenir, serais-tu tombé amoureux du Canada ?

- Non, seulement de toi, il y a plus de quatre ans, et je retombe amoureux de toi régulièrement depuis…

- Eiri-chan…

- Pourquoi le Canada ? Parce que, dit-il en sortant un petit écrin de sa poche, c'est le seul endroit au monde où tu peux, si tu l'acceptes, porter mon nom, bien que nous ne soyons pas originaires du pays et même sans y vivre. Mais je crois que ce serait mieux, si on décide d' adopter un jour des enfants.

Shuichi, interdit, faisait aller son regard de Yuki à l'écrin ouvert, qui présentait un anneau finement ciselé aux reflets roses. Un long moment passa durant lequel il fut incapable de parler.

Des images de ces quatre dernières années défilèrent dans sa tête : tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec lui, ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble : les bonheurs, les peines, les épreuves, les tensions, les séparations, les retrouvailles, les disputes, les réconciliations, les espoirs, les désillusions… Mais ils ne s'étaient jamais ni mentis ni trahis. Leur amour était au-dessus de tout, il était devenu une forteresse contre les agressions du monde extérieur, dans la jungle où évoluaient forcément les personnes célèbres.

Il se voyait vivre avec lui à jamais, pour lui c'était une certitude. Car s'ils se séparaient, Shuichi savait qu'il en mourrait, comme un fleur privée d'eau et de soleil finit par faner… Un corps vide, sans coeur, sans äme et finalement, sans air...

Mais il n'avait jamais osé espérer ça… c'était inconcevable au Japon… « … porter mon nom »…

- Porter… ton nom ? répéta-t-il enfin en noyant son regard dans ses yeux dorés. Eiri-chan, est-ce que tu… tu es en train de...tu viens de ... de me demander... _en mariage ? _

- Haï, Shui-chan. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de faire de grands discours. J'ai beau être écrivain, et d'histoires d'amour en plus, lorsqu'il s'agit de te parler de ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne trouve plus mes mots. J'en ai choisi quelques uns que tu pourras lire autant de fois que tu le souhaites. Il y en a une première partie sur cet anneau, l'autre sera gravée sur l'alliance, si tu acceptes ma demande.

Shuichi prit l'anneau et lu les inscriptions. Yuki y avait fait graver deux idiomes : « IshinDenShin » prononça-t-il, et « IchiGoIchiE ».

Le premier signifiait « une transmission au delà du cœur », autrement dit, l'osmose, l'entente parfaite. Le second était la combinaison d'« une vie » et d'« une rencontre », combinaison utilisée pour caractériser une chose qui n'arrivait qu'une fois dans sa vie, donc de rare et de précieuse.

Le chanteur avait la vue brouillé par les larmes.

- Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses, reprit Yuki en récupérant l'anneau, mais si tu veux que je mette un genou à terre…

- Non, non, ça ira… C'est parfait, assura-t-il en lui présentant sa main droite, ses larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Mais je veux la phrase magique…

Yuki soupira, mais s'exécuta. Et finalement, il se décida à mettre un genou à terre, il ne trouvait plus cela ridicule du tout.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait si ému, et ce n'était pas seulement l'émotion de Shuichi qui le gagnait. Son cœur battait à se rompre. Jamais il n'avait été aussi sûr de lui.

- Shindo Shuichi, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

- Je ne sais pas, je vais réfléchir…

L'écrivain, interdit, suspendit son geste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui glisser la bague au doigt, et l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu te moques de moi ou c'est sérieux ?

Shuichi sourit à travers ses larmes.

- Disons que nous avons un peu moins d'un an avant que je ne me libère de mes engagements au sein de Bad Luck… ce qui nous laisse le temps de discuter des détails, et vivre ici en fait partie… Ne fais pas cette tête, je te fais marcher, et toi tu cours ! c'est tout vu… J'ai confiance en nous. Tu sais combien je t'aime, on se fout du reste… Alors oui, Uesugi Eiri, j'accepte de t'épouser et de porter ton nom. Mille fois oui !

La bague glissa parfaitement au doigt de Shuichi. Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent alors que Yuki se relevait en attirant Shuichi dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement durant un moment qui aurait paru interminable à n'importe quel spectateur, mais qu'ils jugèrent quant à eux bien court…

- Aï shiteru, Shui-chan, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- C'est la première fois, en quatre ans, que tu me le dis comme ça, en premier.

- C'est que tu me laisses rarement l'occasion de parler le premier.

- C'est trop facile… Eiri-chan, s'exclama-t-il en se blottissant dans ses bras, on est fiancés ! Enfin pas encore totalement, je dois t'offrir la tienne d'abord. Je m'y attendais tellement pas ! C'est un cadeau magnifique que tu m'as fait, une si belle surprise…. Il ne peut exister d'homme plus heureux que moi en cet instant…

- Si, et tu l'as devant toi…

- Je… Kami sama ! je t'aime tellement !

Ils se rassirent sur le banc et le chanteur continua de pleurer de joie, blotti dans la chaleur des bras de l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Yuki passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tendrement, en lui disant des choses qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais dites, et qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir exprimer à nouveau un jour. Shuichi l'écouta parler de ses sentiments, de ce qu'il voulait pour eux, et qu'il espérait que Shuichi voudrait autant que lui.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, bras dessus, bras dessous et s'aimèrent passionnément, intensément, enivrés par les serments échangés et les sentiments révélés.

Ultime preuve d'amour et de confiance, Yuki s'offrit à Shuichi et le reçut en lui.

Cette expérience si intense et symbolique pour l'un comme pour l'autre renforça encore leur lien, déjà si puissant. Et elle confirma le sentiment qu'ils avaient, lorsque leurs corps s'unissaient, de ne faire qu'un, d'être en osmose totale.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, Shuichi s'endormit dans les bras protecteur de Yuki, qui le serrait tendrement contre lui. Sa main gauche et la main droite de son amant – non, plus simplement son amant, à présent surtout son fiancé - , étroitement entrelacées, lui permettait de sentir l'anneau, gage de tant d'amour et de promesses.

Les yeux de l'écrivain étaient humides de larmes de joie contenues : jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux, il n'imaginait pas qu'un tel sentiment put exister.

Ses larmes finirent par jaillir de ses yeux, glissant sur ses joues jusqu'à ses lèvres, et il les goûta……

Et s'étonna…

Ces larmes-là avaient un goût unique de neige fondue…

Il sourit…

- Tu as sauvé mon cœur et mon âme, murmura-t-il en embrassant les mèches roses amoureusement, tu as purifié mon corps, tu m'as ouvert les portes d'un avenir empli de lumière, de bonheur et d'amour.

« Arigato, Shui-chan.

**Lexique :**

Aï shiteru : je t'aime

Arigato : merci

Baka : idiot

Gomen nasaï : excuse-moi

Haï : oui

Kami-sama : mon dieu !

**Notes :**

**_Idiome_** : combinaisons de quatre caractères.

**_Le Village_** : quartier gay de Montréal, très populaire à travers le monde et apprécié des touristes… gays, bi et hétéros.

L'histoire avec le chanteur du groupe (inventé) Wishpersfera peut-être l'objet d'une prochaine fic…

_Merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, et pour ceux qui le souhaitent, il y a un épilogue…_

_Bises !_

_Lysanea_


	8. Epilogue Le choix d'une vie : Rideau !

**Epilogue** : **le choix d'une vie : rideau !**

**Titre** : le choix d'une vie

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf pour ce chapitre ceux que j'ai inventé comme les journalistes et le frère de Shuichi, Akitoshi.

**_Résumé_** : petite fic qui fait suite à ma précédente fic, The Gravity Tour. L'histoire se passe presque un an après l'épilogue, donc en fait Yuki et Shuichi sont ensemble depuis 4 ans et dans un an, Shuichi, Hiroshi et Fujisaki arrêtent leur carrière de chanteur pour se consacrer à leurs vies. Yuki a déjà une idée de son avenir avec Shuichi, et ma fic raconte donc la manière dont il va lui présenter les choses…

_**Epilogue : Le choix d'une vie : Rideau !**_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.

**_Personnages_** : Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck), Yuki Eiri (écrivain et amant de Shuichi), Hiroshi Nakano, (guitariste des Bad Luck et meilleur ami de Shuichi), K (manager des Bad Luck), Sakano (producteur des Bad Luck), Fujisaki Suguru (pianiste des Bad Luck), Hisae Shindo (sœur de Shuichi), Akitoshi Shindo (Aki-chan, frère de Shuichi) (Tohma (Seguchi Tohma, PDG de NG Productions, ancien pianiste des Nittle Grasper), Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur des Nittle Grasper et ami de Shuichi).

* * *

**Epilogue : Le choix d'une vie : _Rideau_ !**

¤

La salle de conférence de NG Productions était pleine. Shuichi, Hiroshi et Fujisaki se regardèrent et s'encouragèrent d'un sourire avant d'entrer et de prendre place sur l'estrade, derrière les tables aménagées pour l'occasion. Tomha, K, Sakano, Sakuma Ryuichi, Ayaka, Hisae et Yuki les regardèrent s'installer depuis une tribune au premier étage.

- Konnishi wa, salua Shuichi d'un voix assurée, en balayant la salle du regard. Merci d'être là pour Bad Luck, encore une fois. Je suis Shindo Shuichi, le chanteur.

Cette présentation s'était révélée très vite inutile, mais elle restait d'usage, aussi s'y pliaient-ils.

- Konnishi wa, reprit Hiro, merci d'avoir répondu présent. Je suis Hiroshi Nakano, le guitariste.

- Konnishi wa, termina Fujisaki, merci pour votre présence. Je suis Fujisaki Suguru, le pianiste.

Shuichi reprit la parole.

- Nous avons convoqué cette conférence de presse pour deux raisons. Nous venons annoncer, dans un premier temps, que les concerts de Bad Luck, qui se répartiront entre Zepp Tokyo, le NHK Hall et le Nihon Budokan, seront au nombre de trois , c'est à dire un par salle.

- Les personnes ayant réservés leurs places pourront, à partir de demain à 14h, choisir leur salle, continua Fujisaki.

Une journaliste demanda la parole.

- Concernant la programmation de ces concerts, peut-on en savoir plus ? Le répertoire concernera-t-il uniquement votre quatrième album ?

- Non, nous souhaitons faire découvrir d'autres morceaux de notre quatrième album pour ceux qui n'en auraient pas eu l'occasion, mais nous reprendrons les succès de nos précédents albums, répondit Shuichi.

- Il y en a beaucoup, le choix ne va pas être facile, intervint un autre journaliste. Sur quels critères allez-vous vous baser ?

- Nous allons mettre à contribution notre public. Vous êtes appelés à nous communiquer vos chansons préférées via notre site internet. Celles qui obtiendront le plus de votes composeront notre répertoire.

Des murmures d'approbation accueillirent cette nouvelle.

- Dans une précédente intervention, Seguchi Tohma, le Président de NG Production, a refusé de nous en dire plus concernant le nombre de concerts annoncés. Pensez-vous réellement pouvoir contenter tous vos fans en trois jours, malgré les capacités non négligeables des structures mises à disposition ?

Shuichi ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Le moment était enfin venu.

- Votre question nous renvoie à la deuxième raison de notre présence ici, finit-il par répondre en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux. Il y aura un quatrième concert, le dernier des Bad Luck. Etant donné son caractère exceptionnel, il aura lieu au Tokyo Dôme.

Un silence pesant accueillit ses paroles.

- Il l'a fait, murmura K, du haut de la tribune.

- Tu avais gardé l'espoir jusque là, s'étonna Sakano. N'as-tu donc pas aperçut sa détermination quand il a gagné l'estrade ?

- Quel gâchis… Peut-être les journalistes arriveront-ils à le convaincre ?

- Tu te fais du mal, K, intervint Tohma. Ecoute donc leurs questions, elles n'ont aucun pouvoir sur lui.

Une journaliste demanda la parole.

- Shindo-san, venez-vous d'annoncer que les Bad Luck cesseront de donner des concerts, pour se concentrer sur un travail plus régulier en studio ?

- Je viens d'annoncer que Bad Luck se retirait. Après cinq ans d'une carrière plus que satisfaisante, nous considérons tous les trois qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose. Donc nous nous séparons.

Des murmures s'élevèrent.

- Vous êtes au sommet de vos carrières, comment pouvez-vous envisager une telle chose ?

- Nous avons commencé notre carrière très jeune, expliqua Fujisaki. Bien avant ma majorité en ce qui me concerne, je vous rappelle que je viens seulement d'avoir vingt et un ans. J'avais donc à peine seize ans au début de cette aventure, Hiro-chan et Shui-chan dix-neuf ans. Nous avons vécu une belle aventure, mais il n'a jamais été question de vivre ça toute notre vie. Une carrière dans la musique exige beaucoup de sacrifices.

- Que comptez-vous donc faire ?

Shuichi laissa Hiro répondre en premier.

- Personnellement, je suis fiancé à la plus belle fleur qu'ait donné Kyoto au Japon. Notre mariage sera célébré bientôt, et je refuse de laisser cette fleur se faner. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'ai vécu que par et pour Bad Luck. J'aimerai aujourd'hui construire ma vie hors de cet univers.

- Beaucoup d'artistes ont une vie de famille.

- Grand bien leur fasse, je ne souhaite pas partager ma vie entre Bad Luck et mon épouse. Je l'ai fait pendant cinq ans en étant fiancé, je sais à présent ce que je veux et ce que je ne veux pas.

- Bad Luck exige la première place, intervint Shuichi, il requiert toute notre attention et notre énergie. Si ces conditions ne peuvent être remplies, nous risquons fortement de décevoir nos fans et les espoirs de ceux qui comptent sur nous et notre travail.

- Nous souhaitons laisser le meilleur souvenir, c'est pourquoi que nous arrêtons là notre carrière, compléta Fujisaki.

- Nakano-san nous a donné sa réponse, pouvons-nous avoir la vôtre ? Shindo-san, Suguru-san, que comptez-vous faire ?

Shuichi fit signa à Fujisaki de répondre en premier.

- Je souhaite simplement poursuivre mes études en restant dans le domaine de la musique, et continuer d'être pianiste. J'entre à peine dans l'âge adulte, j'ai le temps de décider de l'orientation de ma vie, et de tirer les enseignements de ma carrière au sein de Bad Luck.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Shuichi.

- En ce qui me concerne, je suis un peu dans la même situation qu'Hiro-chan. J'ai deux amours dans ma vie, mon compagnon et mon groupe. J'ai partagé ma vie pendant cinq ans entre mes deux passions et j'ai vraiment été très heureux. Mais aujourd'hui, je vous l'ai expliqué un peu plus tôt, ce n'est plus possible. Alors j'ai fait mon choix. J'espère que notre public et nos fans nous comprendront et nous pardonneront d'avoir choisi de construire nos vies plutôt que de remplir la leur de notre musique et de nos rêves. Nous resterons avec eux, tant que notre musique sera écoutée, ils nous garderont auprès d'eux.

- Shindo-san, d'après vos dires, Yuki Eiri est donc responsable de votre décision.

Le regard de Shuichi figea le journaliste sur son siège. Mais ce fut sans colère qu'il répondit.

- Yuki n'est en rien responsable, il ne m'a jamais rien demandé. Ne cherchez pas les responsables et les causes de cette décisions ailleurs, vous les avez tous les trois en face de vous.

- Pourtant, vous avez choisi Yuki Eiri plutôt que votre carrière, mettant ainsi fin à Bad Luck… intervint un autre journaliste.

Le chanteur tourna son regard violet vers lui, le faisant déglutir avec peine.

- Vous venez d'insulter mes deux amis ici présent. _Je_ ne suis pas Bad Luck, _nous_ sommes Bad Luck, et c'est _Bad Luck_ qui a pris cette décision, articula-t-il lentement. Vous avez entendu nos raisons respectives, elles se valent. J'espère pour vous ne jamais trouver le nom de Yuki Eiri utilisé à tort. Vous avez eu l'occasion, durant ces cinq ans, de constater dans quel état cela me mettait et vous en avait peut-être même subit directement ou non les conséquences.

Certains journalistes, se sentant visés, se firent tout petits.

- N'empêche, Yuki-san, tu ferais mieux de ne pas te montrer pendant un moment, certains fans risquent de ne pas apprécier la décision de Shui-chan et chercher le responsable pour passer leurs nerfs dessus, remarqua K depuis la tribune.

- Je les attends, répliqua l'écrivain froidement., alors que les questions continuaient de pleuvoir en bas.

- Il est temps pour nous d'intervenir. Sakano-san, K-san, avec moi, décida Tohma à leurs côtés en prenant l'escalier pour rejoindre la salle. J'ai déjà connu cela avec Nittle Grasper, il est dangereux de les laisser poursuivre.

Le PDG de NG Production laissa Hiroshi terminer de répondre à une dernière question avant de s'avancer.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à cette convocation. Il est temps pour moi de clore cette conférence et de laisser nos artistes se retirer. Leur producteur Sakano-san, leur manager, K-san et moi-même vous accordons quelques instants pour répondre à vos questions. Shindo-san, Nakano-san, Suguru-san, arigato, termina-t-il en se tournant vers les membres du groupe, qui se levèrent.

- Merci encore d'être venus pour Bad Luck, remercia Shuichi au nom du groupe.

Les trois artistes quittèrent la salle sous les multiples flashs et laissèrent la place aux professionnels de NG.

Ils gagnèrent une salle au premier étage où ils retrouvèrent leurs amis.

Un peu plus tard, Tohma, K. et Sakano les rejoignirent.

- Ca aurait aussi pu finir comme ça, remarqua K. en regardant d'un côté Hiro et Shuichi qui parlaient et riaient avec Sakuma Ryuichi, et de l'autre Yuki et Ayaka qui discutaient. On ne serait alors pas en train de parler de l'enterrement de Bad Luck.

Tohma soupira en s'avançant.

- On ne parlerait peut-être pas du tout de Bad Luck, K, alors remets-toi, s'il te plaît. Je retourne dans mon bureau, si quelqu'un souhaite me parler… annonça-t-il plus haut.

Shuichi s'avança et lui tendit la main.

- Merci beaucoup, Tohma, pour tout.

- Je ne sais pas qui doit le plus à l'autre, répliqua-t-il en lui serrant la main, mais le regard appuyé sur Yuki. C'est presque terminé, mais pas encore, nous avons trois concerts à terminer d'organiser, et un quatrième qui doit être inoubliable. Je compte sur vous tous.

Sur ce, il les quitta, accompagnée de Mika-san.

Shuichi se tourna vers Yuki, Ayaka et Hiro.

- Tu as entendu Tohma, on a du boulot, Hiro.

- On va vous laisser, leur dit Ayaka. Est-ce que…

La jeune femme fut interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de Shuichi.

- Gomen, dit-il avant de répondre. Moshi moshi ? Aki-chan ! Haï. C'est pas grave, t'en fait pas ! Il ne s'est rien passé de plus que ce qui a été retransmis à la télé, je suis sûr… Tu es toujours à l'aéroport ? Je peux être là dans vingt minutes… attends, demanda-t-il alors que Yuki lui posait la main sur le bras pour attirer son attention.

- Tu as du travail, ici, je vais passer chercher ton frère.

- Tu es sûr ? je peux m'absenter une heure…

- A quoi bon, je t'ai dit que cela ne me dérangeais pas.

- Je viens aussi ! décida Hisae en surgissant derrière son frère et en lui arrachant son portable. Aki-chan ! On vient te chercher, ne bouge pas ! Bisous bisous ! Tiens, Onii-chan…

Shuichi récupéra son portable, tandis que sa sœur courrait dire au revoir à son petit-ami. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de protester contre l'attaque furieuse d'Hisae et regardait son portable, interdit. Yuki sourit devant son expression.

- Allons-y. Ayaka-chan, veux-tu que je te dépose au passage ?

- Haï, c'est gentil. Si je reste, mon Hiro-chan ne va pas beaucoup travailler.

- C'est bien vrai, répondit-il en l'embrassant. A ce soir.

Yuki tendit ses clés à Ayaka-chan.

- Je vous rejoins.

- Très bien. Hisae-chan ?

- Je te suis ! dit la jeune fille en abandonnant Fujisaki.

Sakano et K. s'approchèrent alors.

- Allez les artistes, au boulot ! Ryui-chan veut te faire partager son expérience des shows à l'américaine pour t'inspirer le concert au Dôme.

- Sugoï ! J'arrive tout de suite. Arigato, Ryui-chan.

Tout le monde sortit, laissant Yuki et Shuichi enfin seuls. Le chanteur s'assit au piano et joua quelques notes.

- Ca va ? demanda l'écrivain en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Très bien, répondit-il en se laissant aller en arrière contre lui. Je me sens libéré d'un poids. Mais je sais que je me sentirai vraiment libre le lendemain du dernier concert. J'ai hâte d'y être !

- Aucun regret ?

Cette fois, Shuichi se leva pour lui faire face, pour qu'il put lire dans ses yeux la sincérité de sa réponse. Yuki rencontra un regard franc et déterminé qui le rassura.

- Aucun. Bad Luck a fait son temps. Trois albums, un album live, des clips, des émissions hallucinantes, un dvd, des centaines et des centaines de concerts à travers le pays, pas mal à l'étranger, j'ai vraiment tout exploité, je sais que cela ne peut rien m'apporter de plus. Alors qu'une vie à tes côtés ne peut que me rendre heureux de jour en jour. C'est déjà ce qui arrive, alors qu'à chaque fois je me dis que je ne peux pas être plus heureux, que le degré au-dessus n'existe pas.

- Nous n'en sommes qu'au début, Shui-chan, notre vie n'a même pas réellement commencée, même si nous avons déjà tant vécu et partagé.

- C'est ce qui me fait dire avec autant de certitude que j'ai fait le bon choix. J'ai réalisé tous mes rêves de chanteur avec Bad Luck. Ils me reste les nôtres, à tous les deux, se marier, fonder une famille. Je deviens impatient, tu sais. J'ai tellement envie que ce dernier concert arrive et se termine, que le mariage d'Hiro et d'Ayaka ait lieu, qu'on puisse s'envoler pour le Canada et se marier à notre tour, soupira-t-il en se saisissant de sa main droite où un anneau doré faisait écho à l'anneau aux reflets roses de sa propre main droite.

- Tu as tenu toutes tes promesses durant les cinq premières années de notre relation, Shui-chan, tout ce que tu m'as laissé entrevoir et espérer est arrivé. J'attends la suite avec impatience, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être, assura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Un long et langoureux baiser qu'ils eurent encore une fois bien du mal à interrompre.

- Nous sommes attendus, rappela Yuki. Que tu fasses poireauter K. ne me dérange absolument pas, mais ton frère, ça me pose problème…

- Haï. Une dernière chose, Eiri-chan... Tu… Tu crois qu'on arrivera à adopter des enfants ?

Yuki déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Nous allons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, faire tout ce qu'il faut. Depuis qu'on est ensemble, espérer ne me fait plus peur. On y arrivera, Shui-chan. On l'aura, notre famille bien à nous. Je te le promets.

Shuichi sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

- Arigato, Eiri-chan.

- Sans vouloir voler les mots de Tohma, je ne sais pas qui doit le plus à l'autre. Je t'aime, Shui-chan.

- Je t'aime, Eiri-chan. Aller, je t'accompagne à l'ascenseur, pour embêter encore K. et Sakano. Si on reste encore, ça risque de finir sur la banquette.

- Encore une fois, cela ne me déplairait pas, s'il n'y avait pas mon futur beau-frère à l'aéroport, dit-il en lui volant un dernier baiser.

Shuichi sourit alors que Yuki passait un bras autour de ses épaules. Lui-même entoura sa taille, passant son bras sous sa veste. Ainsi, ils quittèrent la salle et traversèrent le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

- A ce soir, Shu-chan. Bon courage.

- A ce soir. Fais attention à toi, Eiri-chan.

Un dernier baiser et l'ascenseur se referma. Shuichi rejoignit son équipe, tandis que Yuki gagnait le parking où les commentaires fusèrent autant que dans le studio.

La fin de l'année 2005 vit Shuichi et Eiri Uesugi fêter leur première année de mariage et leur premier Noël au Canada, étant retourné au Japon l'année d'avant pour être en famille.

En cadeau, ils reçurent une réponse favorable à leur demande d'adoption.

Ainsi, la petite Naomi entra dans la vie des deux hommes.

Naomi, un prénom qu'on trouvait en Amérique et en France mais aussi au Japon où il signifiait « ma joie de vivre ».

Avant même de la rencontrer, ils avaient su que ce serait elle.

Et lorsqu'on leur avait présenté la petite fille de cinq ans, si belle avec ses boucles blondes et ses yeux violets, ils avaient compris qu'ils avaient vu juste et acceptèrent les signes du destin…

**FIN**

**Notes de fin :**

_Voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que ça aura plu au plus grand nombre. __N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, bonnes ou mauvaises critiques, je prends tout si c'est constructif bien sûr (dire a quelqu un c nul sans expliquer ca fait avancer personne, non ?) __Merci pour tous ceux deja reçus !_

_L'histoire de la petite Naomi, blonde aux yeux violets peut sembler un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais je crois aux signes du destin et vu que c'est moi l'auteure, je peux jouer ! c'est pas comme si j avais écris qu'ils avaient été contactés par une secte qui leur avait proposée de prélever leurs gênes pour faire un bébé en labo qui leur ressemblerait…_

_J'ai essayé d'être la plus précise possible pour le voyage au Canada pour que ca paraisse plus réel, j'ai rien inventé pour le coup, tous les lieux existent. J'espère juste que ca fait pas trop carnet de route !_

_De même pour la chronologie, j'ai respecté le fait que l'histoire originale se passe en 1999-2000 (cf dans l'animé la date du Tokyo Bay Music Fes.), donc j ai pu arrêter le récit de leur vie à le fin de l'année 2005. J'ai fait attention à ce que ca coïncide avec la réalité, pour les visites par exemple, et aussi pour le mariage et l'adoption pour les couples gay, la loi canadienne._

_Comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai fait pas mal de recherches pour cette fic alors svp soyez indulgents ! ca veut pas dire que vous pouvez pas critiquer, mais bon, un peu de délicatesse onegaï…_

_Arigato !_

_Lysanea_

* * *

**Notes rajoutée en mai 2007 **: je rajoute cette note parce qu'après avoir écrit cette fic, la deuxième, j'en ai écrit d'autres, (dont une qui se passe avant) et on s'y perd vite (ce que j'en ai conclu des mails et reviews recus lol) alors si ça vous intéresse de lire la suite ou des épiosdes de la vie de nos deux amoureux, voici l'ordre :

**The Gravity Tour - La menace du Rival, le malentendu - **(Le choix d'une vie)** - Grandir, c'est dire je t'aime - Et maintenant**.

Si vous voulez en savoir plus, je vous invite à aller sur mon profil. Kisu et merci d'avoir lu ! Lysa


End file.
